Noites Quentes
by SraKouga-Natsumi
Summary: Carros, homens e muita dança.. Leiam.. Parceria entre: Natsumi Takashi e SraKouga.. Inukag
1. a viagem

Hummm intão tá né...AEEEEWW GALERA.. Nossa primeira fic juntas..

Natsumi takashi (linoca) e SraKouga (Bruna)

**Nuss.. que parceria em buh? HEIAHUEAUEA.. isso não vai dar o que preste..heeahuauahuea.. **

**Ah fic tem tudo ki nós duas AMAMOS: Carros, homens bonitos e danças calientes..**

**Heueahueahueahueaeahuea**

**Aeeew.. espero que gostem..**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#Vamos kagome.. 1,2,3.. 1,2,3.. K-chan.. Você é a melhor..# Elogiou Kouga.. Que era seu parceiro, e que participaria do concurso de dança de salão dentro de algumas semanas com kagome. Eles estavam ensaiando alguns passos da dança.

#Obrigada # Disse educadamente a garota. Odiava dança de salão.. Mas odiava só porque os pais foram grandes dançarinos e obrigaram-na a aprender.

#Kagome querida.. Então.. Vamos ensaiar com a musica?# Perguntou o garoto.

Kouga É um youkai lobo, que sempre foi apaixonado pela kagome. Ele tem 19 anos, olhos azuis, e longos cabelos castanhos escuros. Tem um corpo maravilhoso, barriga definida, braços e pernas fortes.. Mas na opinião de kagome, ele é muito metido.. Se acha demais.. Nunca iria querer nada com ele.

Kouga é filho adotivo do dono da empresa que o pai de kagome trabalha.. E este quer que a filha case com o youkai lobo, só para ganhar créditos com o chefe.

#Vamos Kouga..# Disse a garota desanimada.

Kagome está no auge de seus 17 anos. Nasceu em Tókio, Japão. Ela tem olhos azuis claros e cabelos castanhos escuros. Seios, coxas e bundas fartas.. Kagome tem um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um, porém, este é muito bem ocultado pelos longos vestidos que ela costuma usar.

Kagome é o tipo de filha que todo pai gostaria de ter. É muito bem educada, estudiosa, entre outras qualidades..

Ensaiaram a coreografia pelo resto da manhã.. Kagome não agüentava mais ouvir a voz do kouga.. "Garoto irritante.." Era o que pensavam.

Saíram da sala, e foram em direção à linda Ferrari 360 spider conversível, azul, que se encontrava parada ali na frente. Como kouga já era de maior.. Tinha permissão para dirigir. Ele foi até a porta do carona, e abriu para que kagome entrasse.

#Entre k-chan.. Eu te levo em casa.. Você mora muito longe daqui.#  
#Não precisa kouga.. Eu posso ir sozinha.. Não se preocupe..# Disse a garota tentando se livrar da presença dele.

#Kagome.. Eu faço questão.. E não aceito um 'Não' como resposta..#

#Kouga.. Eu posso muito bem ir andando.. Minha casa nem fica muito longe daqui..# Exclamou kagome. Sabia que a casa realmente era longe.. Mas preferia andar a ficar na companhia do kouga.

#Não kagome.. E se acontecer algo com você? Seus pais não vão me perdoar. Agora por favor.. Entre..# Ela fez uma cara feia, que passou despercebida por kouga, e entrou no carro.

Assim que se sentou no banco, o garoto fechou a porta dela, deu a volta no carro, e entrou no lado do motorista.

Deu a partida na maquina, mas quando ia pegar velocidade, teve que parar em um sinal.

#Lobo fedido?# Um garoto de cabelos dourados e orelhas de cachorro, havia parado ao lado deles, em um dodge viper vermelho, de aparência muito equipado. Tinha aerofólio, aros tamanho 28, rebaixado e vidros fumê. Era o que dava para ver exteriormente.

#O que você quer cara de cachorro..# Perguntou kouga quase rosnando.. O garoto do carro ao lado, apenas acelerou o motor, mas este não saiu, pois estava preso pelo freio de mão. Acelerou de novo, e o motor do carro roncou. #Oh.. Então quer correr?# Perguntou kouga com um sorriso vitorioso.

#Isso mesmo kouga.. Até que você não é tão burro quanto parece..#

#Inuyasha..# Começou kouga entre dentes # Não me provoque seu meio youkai imundo.. #

#Kouga.. Vamos embora.. # Pediu kagome.. Só ai a garota foi percebida por inuyasha. Por um breve momento, seus olhares se cruzaram, e kagome sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha quando viu o sorriso malicioso que se formou na face do rapaz. Inuyasha analisou-a melhor, olhou o corpo da garota de cima a baixo com um certo desejo no olhar.

#Pagou quanto kouga? # Perguntou debochando da cara do youkai lobo.

#Idiota.. Não fale assim da kagome..# Disse kouga rosnando.

#Oh.. Então essa é a famosa kagome? Ela é até bonita.. Mas ficaria bem melhor sem essas roupas e em minha companhia..#

#Kouga o sinal abriu.. Vamos embora..# Pediu kagome. Inuyasha e kouga se encararam.

#No sinal depois deste.. Quem vencer.. Fica com a garota..# Disse inuyasha.  
#Fechado# Disse kouga.

#EEEI.. # Kagome não teve tempo de reclamar.. Pois assim que abriu a boca, kouga acelerou. Ela rapidamente puxou o cinto de segurança e o colocou. Abaixou a cabeça, e rezou para que aquilo acabasse logo.

Kouga acelerou o máximo que pode, mas isso não evitou que o inuyasha passasse dele.

Kagome olhou para frente, e viu que o carro do jovem de orelhas de cachorro estava na frente, isso significava que ela iria ter que ficar com ele?

#KOUGA SEU IDIOTA.. JÁ QUE VOCÊ ME APOSTOU... PELO MENOS GANHE# Gritou com raiva.

#Fique calma kagome.. Acha mesmo que eu vou dar você para aquele idiota?# Perguntou kouga antes de virar a esquina, fazendo com que o carro do inuyasha sumisse de vista.

Kagome foi calada até chegarem na casa dela. Assim que kouga parou o carro, kagome tirou o cinto, desceu, e começou a andar, mas uma mão a impediu disto..

#Ei, ei, ei, onde você pensa que vai?# Perguntou Kouga segurando-a pelo braço e a virando.

#Quem era aquele garoto?# Perguntou kagome tentando se acalmar.

#Ah.. O inuyasha? É só um idiota que tem inveja de mim.. Nada que você precise se preocupar. # Mentiu Kouga. Na verdade, o inuyasha é primo dele. Filho de um dos donos das empresas shikon no tama.. #Posso saber porque o interesse?#  
#Ah.. Nada não... # "Só que ele é lindo.. E muito mais interessante que você.." Completou em pensamentos. #Bom.. Eu já vou. Obrigada por me trazer aqui...# Disse kagome se despedindo rapidamente, para que kouga fosse logo embora, sem ser percebido pelos seus pais.

Virou as costas, e estava prestes a sair, mas ele a segurou novamente.

#O que foi agora?# Perguntou impaciente.

#Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida?# Perguntou.

#Kouga.. Eu já disse que nós não temos nada.. Somos apenas amigos.. #

#Agora somos apenas amigos k-chan... Mas você sabe que em um futuro muito próximo você será minha mulher..# "Vai sonhando Kouga" Pensou kagome.

#Kouga.. Eu tenho que entrar.. Se me da licença..# Disse ela tentando passar. Ele a puxou de novo, mas desta vez a prensou no carro.

#Você não sai daqui sem me dar um beijo meu amor..# Disse aproximando perigosamente a boca da dela.

#Kouga.. Nem pense nisso..# Disse ela entre dentes.

#Oras k-chan.. Você é minha namorada.. Nada de mais me dar um beijinho..# Disse ele roçando os lábios nos dela. Mas não conseguia aprofundar o beijo, já que kagome tida hora virava o rosto. Ele segurou-a pelo queixo e colou os lábios em um selinho.

#Kouga.. Kagome..# Kouga rapidamente se separou de kagome, xingando mentalmente a 'sogra'. #Ei querido.. Você não que almoçar aqui?# "Ai droga... Tarde demais.. " Pensou kagome decepcionada.

#Adoraria Sra. Higurashi.# Disse ele beijando as mãos da mãe de kagome.

#Oh querido.. Sempre tão educado.. O genro perfeito.. Não acha kagome?#

#Blábláblá.. Blábláblá..Blábláblá..# Ela estava imitando a mãe enquanto ela falava, até que esta chamou a atenção dela. #Oh.. Claro, claro..# Disse não muito empolgada..

#Então vamos queridos.. Entrem..# Disse ela falando mais para Kouga do que para kagome. O youkai era mais bem tratado naquela casa que a própria filha.

Eles almoçaram, e depois foram para a sala conversar. Sentou kagome e kouga no sofá de dois lugares, e a Sra. Higurashi no outro de três.

#E então.. Como anda o namoro de vocês?# Perguntou a senhora.

#Mamãe.. Já disse que eu e Kouga somos apenas amigos..# Disse kagome com a voz mais suave que conseguiu fazer.

#Mas k-chan.. O kouga é louquinho por você..# Disse novamente a mãe dela, apoiando os dois. #Não é querido?#  
#Com certeza.. A kagome é a razão do meu viver..# Disse segurando as mãos da menina.

#Olha que fofo k-chan.. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro..#   
#Mamãe.. Eu tenho que subir ta legal? Mais tarde nós conversamos..# Disse kagome pondo um ponto final naquela conversa que ela não estava gostando nem um pouco.

#Ah K-chan.. Já ia me esquecendo..# Começou a mãe dela novamente #Arrume suas coisas minha filha.. Estaremos partindo amanhã para Los Angeles e você ainda não tem nada pronto# Disse a Sra Higurashi na maior calma.

#O QUE? E VOCÊ SÓ ME AVISA AGORA?# Gritou a jovem espantada. Como iria conseguir arrumar tudo em uma noite?

#É querida.. Seu pai foi transferido..#

#Ah mamãe.. Temos mesmo que ir?# Perguntou desanimada.

# Já disse que sim querida.. Seu pai irá perder o trabalho se não formos.. E além disso.. A família do Kouga também irá, não é kouga?..# "E eu com isso? Já disse que não me interesso por ele.. Vocês querem que eu namore ele, só por causa do dinheiro." Pensou a garota com raiva.

#Oh.. Claro, claro.. Pra mim seria o fim do mundo ficar longe da minha kagome..# Disse beijando as mãos da jovem. #Agora eu tenho que ir.. Tchau Sra. Higurashi.. Foi um prazer almoçar na companhia de vocês duas..#  
#Tchau querido..E venha mais vezes tudo bem? A kagome iria adorar..# Ele foi até a kagome com a intenção de beija-la, mas assim que estava muito próximo, ela virou o rosto, o que fez com que ele beijasse a bochecha. #Tchau k-chan..# E finalmente foi embora.

#Kagome.. Ao menos o conheça melhor.. Você sabe que seria muito bom você namorar com o filho do chefe de seu pai..#

#Mas..# Tentou falar, mas foi cortada pela mãe.  
#Nada de mais mocinha.. Agora vá arrumar suas malas.# Kagome abaixou a cabeça e foi obedecer ao que lhe foi mandado.

Kagome chegou no quarto com muita raiva, e bateu a porta atrás de si com força.

#Droga.. Quem eles pensam que são para mandar em minha vida desse jeito.. Só falta agora eles me obrigarem a casar com o kouga.. Alias.. Não está muito longe de isso acontecer não.. Ah.. Que saco.. Odeio meus pais.. Odeio minha vida.. Grrr.. Que ódio..# Rosnava para si mesma, enquanto pegava uma das grandes malas que ficava na parte de cima do armário, e abrindo-a. Foi até o guarda-roupa, abriu uma gaveta, pegou todas as roupas que havia lá, e jogou-as na mala. Foi até a segunda gaveta, e fez a mesma coisa. Pegou metade da terceira, e preencheu o espaço que faltava na bagagem.. Pegou outra mala, colocou o resto das roupas que haviam sobrado na terceira gaveta, e jogou-as na mala. Fez a mesma coisa com a quarta gaveta. Pegou todas as roupas que estavam nos cabides, e as jogou de qualquer jeito na mala. Fechou esta também, foi até o maleiro, e pegou a ultima mala. Pegou todos os sapatos que tinha, e os entocou na mala.

#Prontinho.. Já está tudo arrumado..# Disse com um sorriso vitorioso na face, por ter conseguido arrumar as malas em menos tempo do que imaginara. #Oh.. Esqueci de um pequeno detalhe.. Não separei a roupa que irei viajar amanhã..# Comentou para si mesma rindo, enquanto abria a mala, e tirava de lá um vestido azul claro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome acordou feliz naquela manha. Estava disposta, teve um ótimo sono. Levantou-se e...

#DROGA tem aquela maldita viajem# Pensou já ficando de mau humor. Jogou o leve lençol longe. Abriu a porta do banheiro. E a claridade (Devido ao vidro da janela ser de cor clara e a cortina ainda branca) fechou os olhos amaldiçoando o sol também.

Foi para o Box despiu-se e foi tomar seu banho. A água corria morna pelo seu corpo. Amaldiçoava tudo a sua volta o chuveiro por espirar água nos seus cabelos, a claridade que entrava pela pequena janela. A sua mãe por avisa-la a tarde anterior. Kouga por ser tão idiota. A maldita dança de salão que ela tanto desprezava mais tinha que dançar.

Odiava tudo. Será que um dia isso vai mudar. Saiu do banho colocou seu vestido azul uma sandália baixa branca e desceu as escadas. Chegando na sala viu que já tinha dois caros os esperando. Xingou-se mais um pouco e foi ao encontro de seus pais.

#Ah... Querida, Bom dia# Disse a mãe da Kagome.

#Ah bom dia pai# Disse desanimada.

#Animada filhinha?# "Lógico que não" – Pensou.

#Claro mamãe# Tentou sorrir Kagome.

#Vamos, vamos# Disse o senhor Higurashi descendo junto com os carregadores que traziam as malas de Kagome #Temos muito chão pela frente# "Que maravilha" – Pensou Kagome entrando no primeiro carro.

Em alguns minutos estavam na casa de Kouga. Descobrira no caminho que ele ia para o aeroporto junto com a família dela, e advinha me qual poltrona ele ia fica? A 13. E a Kagome? A 14. Era muita sorte para uma pessoa só.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Finalmente haviam chegado em Los Angeles. Na opinião de kagome, aquela cidade era perfeita vista de cima.. Ela esperava que sua estada ali fosse ao menos divertida.

#Ei k-chan.. Está muito cansada?# Perguntou kouga. Ele havia passado a viajem inteira falando no ouvido da garota.. Ela não agüentava mais.. Estava dando graças a deus que já haviam descido do avião.

#Estou sim kouga-kun.. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça...Preciso urgentemente de uma cama..# Disse ela fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas.

#Ei querida.. Ali está a limusine que levará vocês ao hotel..# Disse o pai do kouga.. Que por sinal.. Era bem mais simpático que o filho.

#Senhor.. Pra que uma limusine? Não acha issu tudo muito luxuoso não?#

#Tudo do melhor para a namorada do meu filho..# Kagome corou enquanto o 'sogro' abria a porta do veiculo. #As malas já estão no porta-malas.. Vocês vão neste carro, que eu e o kouga vamos no outro.. # Disse mostrando a outra limusine.

#Tudo bem então Sr. Yusuki.. Obrigada por tudo..# Agradeceu educadamente kagome.

#Não tem de que minha filha.. Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar# Ela sorriu e entrou no carro. Logo após ela ter entrado, a mãe e o pai também se acomodaram melhor no veiculo.

Andaram pela cidade por uns 10 minutos até que finalmente pararam no hotel. Kagome estava maravilhada.. Nunca havia visto uma cidade tão linda.. Nem Tóquio no natal era tão cheio de luzes como Los Angeles.

O hotel era cinco estrelas.. Um dos melhores daquela cidade. A família dela tinha boas condições.. Mas quem estava pagando o hotel era a empresa Shikon no Tama..

Kagome ficou maravilhada com o local. Só a entrada do hotel chamava a atenção de muitos turistas.. Quem dirá o resto do local.

#Senhores Higurashi?# Perguntou um dos empregados do local.

#Sim..# Respondeu o homem da família.  
#Por aqui por favor..# Pediu. Nós o seguimos até a recepção, onde lhes entregaram a chave do quarto 1517. #O nosso funcionário estará levando-os para o quarto..# Disse o recepcionista.

#E nossas malas?# Perguntou a Sra Higurashi.

#Já estão no quarto senhora.#

#Obrigada..#Agradeceu muito educadamente kagome. O rapaz apenas sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o gesto.

Seguiram com empregado, até o elevador. Entraram e o rapaz apertou o botão do décimo quinto andar. (O prédio tinha 20 andares..) Finalmente o elevador parou. Assim que este abriu, o jovem saiu e virou à esquerda, andou um pouco, virou desta vez para a direita, andou mais um pouco, e finalmente chegaram no quarto 1517.

#Aqui.. Este é o quarto de vocês.. Qualquer coisa.. É só ligar para a recepção. O numero está no telefone. Obrigado senhores por preferir o nosso hotel e tenham uma boa noite.# E se retirou.

Kagome foi a primeira a entrar no local. Assim que entrou e deparou com uma grande sala, espantou-se. O local era maior do que imaginava. No lado oposto à porta, havia um sofá, duas poltronas, e uma televisão. Mais para o canto esquerdo, perto da porta, havia uma mesa com oito cadeiras. Haviam mais duas portas nas laterais do lugar. Kagome rapidamente correu até uma delas, e a abriu. Este era o quarto.. Mas provavelmente o de seus pais, já que neste havia uma cama de casal.. Kagome, mais do que depressa correu para outra porta. Abriu animadamente, mas ficou indecisa ao ver o quarto completamente igual ao outro. O quarto era gigante. A cama ficava na parede oposta a porta, na diagonal entre a parede da porta, e a parede da janela, havia um pequeno refrigerador. Na parede oposta à janela, havia uma pequena mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras ao redor. Na parede da porta, em frente à cama, havia duas portas, uma provavelmente o guarda roupas, e a outra o banheiro. As paredes do quarto eram todas brancas, e na janela, havia uma cortina azul marinho.

#E então.. Vocês ficam com este daí.. E eu fico com o daqui.. Pode ser?# Perguntou aos pais pondo a cabeça do lado de fora do quarto.

#Tudo bem querida..# Disse a mãe pegando a mala dela que se encontrava perto da porta. Kagome foi até as malas, pegou uma levou ao quarto, voltou para a sala, pegou a outra, e fez o mesmo.

#Afz.. É isso que dá trazer muita bagagem..# Voltou a sala e pegou a terceira e ultima mala, e levou para seu novo quarto.

Entrou, trancou a porta, e se jogou literalmente na cama.

#Acho melhor eu ir tomar meu banho antes que acabe dormindo suja com a roupa da viajem..# Foi até a mala, tirou a roupa de dormir e dirigiu-se para a porta que provavelmente seria o banheiro. Chegando lá, novamente se espantou.. Desta vez com o tamanho do banheiro. Este era quase tão grande como o quarto. No fundo, havia uma banheira. Esta era redonda, feita provavelmente para duas pessoas. Kagome dirigiu-se até esta, e ligou o chuveiro, para que depois não tivesse que esperar. Enquanto a banheira enchia, ela observou melhor o local. Na parede esquerda à porta, havia uma grande pia de mármore. E em frente a esta, havia um chuveiro.. Pra quem quisesse tomar um banho rápido. Um pouco afastado do chuveiro, ficava o vaso sanitário.

Kagome despiu-se rapidamente, e correu até a banheira quando notou que estava já estava cheia. Entrou lentamente sentindo a água morna. Após o delicioso banho voltou para o seu quarto colocou o pijama e dormiu pesadamente.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Kagome acordou um pouco cansada. Parecia que a noite passada num tinha dormida. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro ainda não estava acostumada com o tamanho dele, foi até a pia e pegou sua escova (Que havia colocado na noite anterior), e escovou os dente, depois os cabelos prendeu-os num alto coque e foi tomar uma ducha rápida. Saiu, vestiu uma saia preta, e uma camiseta branca. Seu costumeiro sapatinho de salto não muito alto. E dirigiu-se para a sala, e tomar o seu delicioso café, e qual é a sua surpresa quando chega nessa?

Sim Kouga estava lá, mais com ele havia mais três pessoas, ou melhor, três youkais. Um tinha o cabelo cortado como moicano, e era pintado de branco. O outro tinha os cabelos marrons com um topete um pouco ultrapassado. Esses vestiam roupas muito parecidas, uma calça jeans com camisetas azuis a única diferença e quem uma estava estampada com uma serpente e a outra com um dragão. E o terceiro, ou melhor, terceira era uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos negros, na altura do ombro e presos em um rabo de cavalo em um elástico que caia penas dele.

#Oi minha princesa# Disse Kouga vendo que Kagome estava parada na porta. Os outros três youkais olharam para ela também.

#Oi# Disse Kagome sem muito animo. Primeiro odiava aquele apelido. Segundo quem o Kouga achava que era pra trazer amigos no apartamento DELA?

#Quem é a garota Kouga?# Perguntou o de moicano, chamado Hagaku.

#A sim# Kouga esquecera de fazer as apresentações # Bem essa é a Kagome# disse indo até a "namorada".

#Ahh! A tão falada Kagome# Disse a youkai, com uma voz de desprezo.

#Sim!# Kouga sorridente# Kagome essa é a Kagura# Apontou a mulher Kagome fez uma pequenina reverencia# Esse é o Hagaku # Apontou o de moicano# E esse é o Jinta# Por ultimo o de topete.

Kagome fez a mesma reverencia. Estava um pouco incomodada com aquelas pessoas.

#Ah bem... Vou tomar o meu café... E... # Mais foi interrompida por Kouga.

#Por que não tomamos lá em baixo com todos?#

#Ah bem eu...# Kagome tentou sai da enrascada, mais não teve sucesso.

#Não aceitamos um não como resposta# Disse Kouga pegando Kagome pelo ombro e a levando até a porta de entrada# Não é mesmo?# Chamou os amigos que ainda estavam sentados.

#É...# Disseram os três em uníssono.

#Tudo bem então# Disse Kagome vendo que não tinha outra escolha.

Saíram do apartamento da garota, rumando até o elevador. Quando esse chegou no térreo e abriu-se, Kagome olhou melhor para o salão de entrada. Parecia muito maior que a noite passada. No centro desse havia um lindo jardim, natural, onde um pequenino riacho 'brotava' das pedras que ali estavam. A direita ficava o balcão da recepção, na frente à entrada, e do lado esquerdo refeitório. As pessoas que circulavam por lá eram todas com muito dinheiro, roupas novas e na moda, os camareiros todos com o tradicional uniforme vinho o chão era de um mármore claro, que brilhava, podendo assim ver o seu próprio reflexo. O teto era alto e pendia dele um maravilhoso lustre com mais ou menos dois metros de diâmetro e uns três de altura. Deixando todo o salão iluminado a noite e de dia a luz que entrava pelas grandes janelas batia nos cristais do lustre fazendo assim que mais claridade entrassem.

#Kagome!# disse Kouga puxando a menina para o refeitório.

Chegando nesse viu que era enorme também. Os garçons também trajavam o uniforme cor vinho. As toalhas vermelhas, com um belo arranjo de rosas no centro. A mesa redonda possuía oito lugares, com cadeiras encapadas com tecido igual ao da toalha.

Kouga puxou a cadeira e Kagome sentou-se nessa. O youkai logo se sentou ao lado dela. Kagura sentou-se à esquerda de Kagome. Hagaku e Jinta seguiram a ordem. Logo o garçom o veio atender. Pediram o café reforçado e enquanto esse não chegava começaram a conversar.

#Então tem 17 senhorita?# perguntou Jinta. Kagome concordou com a cabeça.

#Kouga nos disse que vocês dançam muito bem# Falou Kagura num tom de deboche, pegou o leque que permanecia quieto na sua mão e abanou um pouco, vindo uma leve brisa ao lado de Kagome.

#Não é tanto assim, agente só...# Kagome foi interrompida por Kouga.

#Só ganhamos o concurso nacional de Tókio. Assim como os pais dela. Não é meu amor?#

#É# Disse apenas "Por que a comida demora tanto?" – Pensou olhando para os lados.

#Parabéns# Disse Hagaku, sem encarar Kagome, ele fixava mais os olhos no busto dela. Que eram bem generosos.

#Suponho que vão ao clube hoje à noite?# Perguntou Kagura passando os olhos mais uma vez pelo corpo do youkai logo abraçado com Kagome.

#Clube?# perguntou Kouga.

#É# Disse Jinta# tem um clube aqui na cidade onde as pessoas vão para dançar e conversar#

#Comer# completou Kagura olhando para Hagaku. Provavelmente o jovem apenas ia ao clube para alimentar-se.

#Claro iremos sim# Disse Kouga.

Logo mudaram de conversa. Kagome se sentia pior que peixe fora d´água. Era horrível estar lá, e era pior ainda estar com aqueles youkais. Sem preconceito. Mais Kouga não tinha muito gosto para amigos não.

Naturalmente Kagome não prestava mínima atenção na conversa deles. A muito tinha aprendido a não dar bola para o que Kouga dizia por dois simples motivos. 1º Ele sempre falava bobagens. 2ºEle sempre repetia tudo depois mesmo. Começou a viajar. Olhava para as mesas, as pessoas que estavam a tomar o café. Todas tão chiques. Era um pouco irritante esse mundo em que vivia. O qual só a posição social interessava.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Olhou para os dois rapazes que mais pareciam gêmeos. E para a mulher quem não parava de secar Kouga. Estava dando graças a deus que alguém se interessará pelo youkai lobo abraçado nela. Suspirou mais uma vez.

Queria dar uma volta pela cidade. Conhecer gente diferente da qual ficava no hotel. Os carros pareciam tão lindo quando chegara. Carros... Por um momento se lembrou do racha em Tókio, o qual Kouga tinha a apostado. Um semblante de raiva tomou conta dela. Mas ninguém percebeu. Ficou furiosa ao lembrar que Kouga pudesse perder e aquele hanyou quase pudesse tê-la.

Mas o hanyou... Não sabia porque mais algo nos olhos dele mostrava que ele também era infeliz. Mais era certo que os motivos da infelicidade dele e os da Kagome era totalmente diferente.

Talvez se conhecesse aquele hanyou, melhor... Ora mais que grande besteira. Nem se lembrava direito da cara dele. Só dos olhos cor do sol. E os cabelos prateados. Nem sabia o comprimento desses, pois estava no carro.

#Certo Kagome# Disse Kouga alegremente. Todos na mesa olharam para ela.

#Mas é claro. Se você diz# tentou disfarçar Kagome.

#Muito bem então# Disse Kouga feliz.

#Tenho que ir# Disse Kagura se levantando #Tenho cabeleireiro agora de manha. Para a noite estar magnífica.#

"_Será que é possível que essa megera fique bonita?"_ – Kagome se divertia com o próprio pensamento.

#Mais do que já é Kagura? Impossível # disse Kouga puxando o saco dela. Provavelmente na conversa descobrira alguma coisa importante sobre a youkai.

#Ah Seu bobinho...# Disse Kagura levantando-se e indo despedir-se de Kouga e quando encostou seu rosto no dele quase dera um selinho no youkai lobo #Adeus# Disse ao resto das pessoas. E lançou um olhar ameaçador para Kagome. Que apenas sorriu, provocando muito mais a youkai.

#Já vou indo também. Tenho compromissos# disse Kouga se levantando e indo para beijar Kagome. Mas essa virou o rosto. Pena que não foi tão rápido e Kouga chegou a beijar metade dos lábios dela.

Kagome olhou em volta entediada. Quando pegou sua xícara de chá para beber um gole reparou que Hagaku e Jinta a olhava com olhares maliciosos e a comendo com os olhos. Depositou a xícara novamente na mesa e levantou-se rapidamente alegando estar apertada para ir ao banheiro.

Subiu correndo para seu apartamento. E passou o resto do dia lá. Olhando para a janela. A vista era realmente perfeita. Rabiscou uns desenhos numas folhas em branco. E ficou relaxando a tarde inteira. Sozinha naquela incrível morada.O pai tinha ido trabalhar a mãe fazer comprar.E por milagre divino Kouga não apareceu o resto do dia.

Mas à noite essa maré de sorte mudou. Já que Kouga apareceu para buscar-la.

#Íamos ao Clube! Tinha esquecido?# Perguntou Kouga meio receoso.

#Não, não. Apenas estava enrolando um pouco para me banhar# disse Kagome revirando os olhos e indo para seu quarto.

OoOoOoO

Kagome chegou no quarto, tomou um banho meio demorado, e saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Foi até a mala, a procura de uma roupa. Não gostou de nenhuma. "Droga..E agora? O que eu vou vestir?" Se perguntou a jovem. Saiu do quarto, indo para a pequena salinha, que daria para o quarto da mãe, quando se esbarrou em uma jovem garota.

#Oh.. Me desculpe senhorita.. Não foi minha intenção.. Achei que o quarto estava vazio e..#  
#Ei.. Fique calma..# Kagome sorriu para a jovem camareira. #Meu nome é kagome.. E o seu?#  
#Rin..# Respondeu a sorridente garota.

#Quer dizer que não tem ninguém no quarto?# Perguntou

#Isso mesmo senhorita.#  
#Ei.. Por favor.. Só kagome..#

#Tudo bem.. Me desculpe senh..Kagome..# Ela sorriu. #Posso ajudar em algo?# Perguntou

#Eu estava a procura de um vestido que não fosse quadrado. Já não agüento mais meus vestidos ridículos.#  
#Oh..Um vestido que não seja quadrado?# Rin não entendeu. #Eu tenho um vestido que ficaria perfeito em você.. Mas não sei se é quadrado..#

#Oh.. Adoraria vê-lo.. Poderia trazer aqui?# Perguntou kagome sorrindo.

#Claro, claro.. Espero só um pouquinho. Volto já.# Rin saiu do quarto correndo, foi até o quarto dela, procurou o vestido, procurou, procurou, procurou até que finalmente encontrou. Deu um sorriso vitorioso, e voltou correndo para o quarto de kagome. Assim que chegou neste, kagome encontrava-se sentada no sofá, vendo televisão.  
#Ei kagome.. Aqui está o vestido.# Disse mostrando-o para kagome. Ela sorriu.  
#Rin.. Você foi um anjo que deus mandou para me ajudar.. Obrigada..# Pegou o vestido e foi para o quarto, sendo seguida por rin. #Espera só um minutinho, que eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto.# Kagome entrou no banheiro, e vestiu o vestido. Abriu a porta, quando finalmente estava pronta. #Ei.. Não ria ok?# Pediu.

#KAGOME.. Você está linda..# Rin disse com os olhinhos brilhando. Kagome vestia um lindo vestido vermelho. Este tinha o decote em 'V' e da cintura pra cima, era colado, realçando o lindo corpo que a jovem possuía. A saia ia até o meio das coxas, e era solta. (tipo aquelas saias de babado). Ela foi até a mala, pegou uma sandália de salto alto fino preta, e a calçou. #Quer que eu te ajude com o cabelo?# Perguntou Rin.

#Adoraria..# Rin pegou a escova em cima da penteadeira e começou a escovar os sedosos cabelos de kagome, enquanto ela se maquiava. Rim prendeu o cabelo de kagome em um coque alto e mal feito, deixando alguns fios soltos, dando um ar sexy à jovem. Kagome passou um perfume fraco mesmo e saiu. Kouga já devia estar a esperando há muito tempo. Quando entrou no salão de espera do hotel, foi comida pelos olhos de kouga e dos amigos dele. Kagome apenas corou.

#Vamos?# Perguntou timidamente. Kouga se levantou, foi até a suposta namorada e deu um leve beijo em seu rosto.

#Você está linda meu amor..# Kagura deu um olhar mortal para kagome.

#Obrigada..# Kouga guiou todos até o carro dele. Os amigos do kouga foram atrás, enquanto kagome ia ao lado do youkai lobo. Dirigiu rápido até o clube. Ele foi o primeiro a descer. Rodeou o carro rápido, e abriu a porta para a kagome. Deu a mão a ela, e deixou que os outros se virassem. Deu a chave ao manobrista, e entraram no salão.

Kagome achou o lugar fantástico, mas ela não estava muito animada. Eles sentaram em uma mesa perto da pista de dança, e começaram a conversar.

#Kagome.. Não quer dançar essa musica não querida? Meus amigos estão loucos para nos ver dançar..# Kouga a chamou animadamente.

#Estou cansada kouga.. Quem sabe outro dia..#

Eles passaram o resto da noite ali sentados, conversando. Kagome não agüentava mais. Queria ir embora.

#Kouga.. Me leva pro hotel..# Pediu

#Mas já k-chan? Está tão cedo..#

#Por favor kouga. # Insistiu a jovem

#Ta.. Tudo bem..# Ele se levantou, tirou da carteira uma quantia de dinheiro e a deixou na mesa. #Vocês vão agora?#

#Não..# Responderam os amigos dele.

#Tudo bem..Então já vou indo. Até mais..# Disse kouga se retirando com kagome. Entraram no carro, e kouga foi guiando para um lugar desconhecido. Kagome percebeu, já que na ida, havia visto muita luz, e muitas pessoas. Podia ser um pouco tarde, mas as luzes ficam acesas a noite inteira, e aquele lugar que estava indo era completamente escuro e deserto.

#Kouga.. Para onde estamos indo?# Perguntou um pouco assustada. Kouga parou o carro. #O que..# Ia falar, mas ele a calou com os lábios. Ela se debateu tentando o afastar.

#Você está me deixando louco kagome..# Disse ele passando a beijar o pescoço dela.  
#PARA KOUGA.. ME SOLTA..# Gritou kagome tentando afasta-lo, o que só fez com que kouga tentasse segura-la, e rasgar um pouco a alça do vestido. Ele levou a mão até o seio dela, e o acariciou sobre o vestido. Kagome deu um tapa na cara dele, abriu o carro e saiu andando pela calçada. Não sabia pra onde ia.. Só sabia que não ficava mais nem um segundo naquele maldito carro.

#Kagome.. Entra no carro..# Pediu kouga, indo com o carro atrás dela.

#Nem que me paguem..#

#Oh.. Tudo bem então. Fique ai...# E partiu. Kagome parou vendo-o se distanciar. Não sabia como, mas arrumaria um jeito para ir pra casa.

Ela seguiu direto, e atravessou a rua na faixa de pedestres. O que ela não viu enquanto atravessava, era que um carro estava vindo, e este não conseguiu frear a tempo.

'POW'

O carro bateu nela, que caiu desacordada no chão. Mas sem nenhum ferimento grave. O rapaz que dirigia o carro, saiu deste com a mão na cabeça, como se estivesse desesperado. #Puta merda.. Arranhou meu carro..# Disse ele olhando o pequeno arranhão que havia feito no carro novinho. Olhou para a jovem desmaiada no chão e a reconheceu. Foi até ela, pegou-a no colo, e a colocou no carro.

**OoOoOoO**

**AEEEEEEEEEEEW**

**PRIMEIRO CAPITULOO**

**Brunet.. discupa eu n esperar vc pra postar.. é pq nois já inrrolou d+ concorda?**

**Heauheauheauhuaehueaue**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM**

**E DEIXEM MUITAS E MUITAS E MUITAS REVIEWWS.. Hehe..**


	2. se conhecendo um pouco

**Linoca (Natsumi Takashi) - Galera...Desculpem-nos pela demora.. mas sabem como é.. A Bruna (SraKouga) É muito lerda.. ai eu fico falando cum ela pa nois iscreve logo.. ih ela fica enrolando. Ela que era pra estar começando a escrever.. Mas ela é meio lerdinha sabem? Por isso.. FOI TUDO CULPA DELA AH DEMORA.. HUEAHEAUIA.. (Que ela não leia isso..) **

**Bom.. Vamos ao que interessa certo? Boa leituraa...**

**Bruna (SraKouga) - Para seu pesadelo eu li... huuhuhuhhuh (risada do Naraku)... Blahh... Eu não demoro coisa nenhuma... Tá eu só um pouco lerda pra ler... Mais Fora isso... Sua boba... Pq num começo a escrever antes... P... Se você num sabe eu tenho mais duas fic e um capitulo assim sabe que num é meu... UAHUhauHAUhauHAUHauhAUHauhAUHauhAUHauhAU... Também ti amo... hahahaha**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha saiu feliz de casa aquela manhã. Tinha acabado de receber a noticia de que iria voltar para Los Angeles amanhã. Ficara feliz, pois era em Los Angeles que seus amigos estavam.. E lá, ele tinha as coisas que ele mais gostava: Dança, pegas e mulheres bonitas.

Resolveu dar uma volta. Pegou o Dodge viper vermelho e saiu. Andou um pouco pela cidade, até que teve que parar em um sinal vermelho e sentiu um leve cheiro ruim no ar.

#Lobo fedido?# Kouga olhou para o hanyou.

#O que quer cara de cachorro?# Perguntou quase rosnando. Ele nada disse, apenas acelerou o motor do carro, segurando o freio, para que este fizesse barulho e kouga entendesse. #Oh..Então quer correr? # Perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

#Isso mesmo kouga.. Até que você não é tão burro quanto parece.#

#Inuyasha..# Começou o lobo entre dentes #Não me provoque, hanyou imundo.#

#Kouga.. Vamos embora..# Pediu a garota ao lado do kouga. Só ai inuyasha percebeu a linda garota que estava ao lado dele. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e inuyasha sorriu malicioso. Seu olhar foi subindo pelas pernas dela, dando uma leve parada nos seus seios fartos, e voltou a encara-la com o olhar cheio de desejo.

#Pagou quanto Kouga?# Perguntou. Aquela garota só podia ser uma prostituta para estar com o Kouga.

#Idiota.. Não fale assim da Kagome..# Disse Kouga rosnando.

#Oh.. Então essa é a famosa kagome? Ela é até bonita.. Mas ficaria bem melhor sem essas roupas e em minha companhia..# Disse o hanyou. Já ouvira falar muito de kouga, já que sempre que as famílias se encontravam, kouga falava de cinco em cinco minutos dela. Sim. Eles eram parentes. Para ser mais exatos primos.. Para o grande azar dos dois..Já que eles se odiavam.

#Kouga o sinal abriu.. Vamos embora..# Pediu kagome. Inuyasha e kouga se encararam.

#No sinal depois deste.. Quem vencer.. Fica com a garota..# Disse o hanyou.  
#Fechado#  
#EEEI..# Kagome tentou falar, mas assim que tentou, os dois aceleraram e começaram a corrida. Inuyasha nem acelerou muito, e já estava na frente do kouga. "A garota é minha.. Otário.. Não sabe correr e tenta de mim.." Pensou. Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu o carro do kouga virando a esquina. Freou o carro na hora.

#FILHO DA PUTA, COVARDE.. GRR.. O KOUGA ME PAGA..# Gritou socando o volante. Acelerou de novo e ficou a andar por mais uns dez minutos pela cidade antes de voltar para casa arrumar as coisas.

Assim que chegou nesta, o meio-irmão foi encher seu saco.

#Irmãozinho.. Posso saber onde estava?# Perguntou irônico Sesshoumaru.

#Não enche Sesshy.. Não to com humor para suas idiotices. # Disse o hanyou passando direto pelo meio-irmão.

#Já ta sabendo que vamos viajar amanhã?# Perguntou vendo inuyasha se jogar no sofá.

#Já.# Respondeu curto e grosso.

#Ah inuyasha.. Quando você vai crescer?#  
#Um dia quem sabe..# Disse se acomodando melhor no sofá e ligando a Tv cem por cento plana e de cinqüenta polegadas.

#Me da paciência senhor.. Porque se eu pedi forças eu mato..# Sussurrou Sesshy. #Apesar de que eu sou forte o suficiente para matar vinte inuyashas..#

#EI..EU OUVI ISSO.# Disse se sentando no sofá

#E eu com isso?# Perguntou frio.   
#TENTE ME MATAR IDIOTA..# Gritou o hanyou entre dentes já de pé.

#Não estou afim de sujar minhas mãos com esse seu sangue sujo..# Disse sesshoumaru olhando com nojo para inuyasha e depois dando um sorrisinho sarcástico para ele. #Tchau irmãozinho..# E saiu. Inuyasha voltou a se jogar no sofá e a pensar na vida.

Ele tem 20 anos, orelhas de cachorros no topo da cabeça, cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Tem o corpo muito definido, apesar de não fazer malhação. Ele passava a maior parte do ano em Los Angeles, onde mora em um apartamento com seu melhor amigo: Miroku. As coisas que inuyasha mais gosta de lá, são os rachas, que tem freqüentemente nos subúrbios de Los Angeles, e é também onde há toda noite o baile de dança de salão, para ser mais exato, salsa, que é o estilo preferido do hanyou, que por sinal dança muito bem. Alem desses dois itens, tem a terceira coisa que inuyasha mais gosta: Mulheres. Ele é um verdadeiro galinha, que só vê as mulheres como um símbolo sexual, um brinquedo que ele leva pra cama toda noite e depois joga fora.

#Inuyasha meu filho.. Vá arrumar suas coisas para depois não ficar até tarde acordado arrumando..# Disse a mãe do jovem que acabara de chegar na sala da grande mansão.

#Mãe.. Se esqueceu que lá no meu quarto tem um armário cheio de roupas?#  
#Oh..É mesmo.. Esquece então. Que tal vermos um filme?#

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Finalmente chegamos..Aleluia.. Não agüentava mais ficar em Tókio..# Disse o hanyou enquanto descia do avião.

#Ei inu-kun meu filho.. Você não vai ficar o tempo todo no seu apartamento com aquele seu amigo maluco não é?# Perguntou a mãe do jovem.  
#Vou mamãe.. Mas pode deixar que todo dia eu vou lá em casa te ver.# Eles foram andando até que chegaram na saída do aeroporto, onde havia dois carros esperando-os.  
#Toda vez que vimos para cá você fala a mesma coisa inuyasha..# Disse ela emburrada.  
#Mas dessa vez é sério.. Eu vou mesmo.. Agora tchau.# Disse o hanyou entrando no scaglietti vermelho que o motorista do seu pai havia levado para ele. Ligou o carro e deu a partida, indo para o apartamento que morava com o Miroku. O condomínio ficava meio longe dali, então, o hanyou dirigindo a mais ou menos 110km/h, chegou em dez minutos no local. Parou na garagem e esperou que o porteiro abrisse a porta. Assim que o rapaz reconheceu inuyasha, abriu o portão. Ele entrou, e estacionou em uma vaga qualquer. Tirou a chave de casa do bolso, e foi andando em direção ao elevador enquanto trancava com o alarme o carro. Apertou o botão que chamaria o elevador, e este logo se abriu. Inuyasha entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do décimo andar.

O elevador abriu-se no andar que ele havia mandado ir. O jovem desceu e andou em direção ao apartamento de numero 1001. Eram apenas dois apartamentos por andar. Abriu o apartamento, entrou, trancou a porta e jogou a chave na mesa.  
#Ah..Casa.. Finalmente..# Disse se jogando no sofá.

#INUZINHO.. Já voltou?# Perguntou o Miroku aparecendo na sala.

#É o que parece né? # Eles riram. #Sentiu minha falta houshi?# Perguntou irônico.

#Oh.. Quase morri inu..# Disse irônico também.

#Ah que saudades de correr e de dançar.. Nossa.. O rosa negra faz falta viu? To louco para que anoiteça logo..# Ele se levantou e foi andando até o quarto. #Vou tomar um banho.. Estou morto..#

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

A noite caiu. E com ela veio os rachas, a dança... E sem duvida a luxuria. Inuyasha saiu de casa um tanto cedo, o sol nem tinha se deitado direito e ele já estava na rua com seu eclypse spyder preto, com os adesivos laterais vermelhos sangue. O eclypse dele tem: Cinco telas de tv, airbags, suspensão, assentos de corrida, cintos especiais, interior de curmaça cinza, aros 20, cromados lowenhart BR5s, provavelmente um motor de 500 cavalos ou mais e dois tanques de nitro.

Não demorou muito ele já tinha chegado no beco da onde os carros partiam para os rachas. Na trajetória tinha visto varias placas de ruas interditadas. E já tinha uma idéia de como seria o percurso.

#Aeee Inuyasha veio cedo hoje heim...# Disse Hiten. Observando mais o carro do que realmente olhando o amigo #Fiu, fiu, que maquina é essa colega?#

#É novo não encosta # Disse Inuyasha rosnando quando o Hiten

#Beleza cara, beleza. Mais não vai correr hoje não? # Perguntou encostando no carro, mais logo viu o olhar ameaçador do hanyou e se afastou.

#Não... Hoje estou aqui por outro motivo# Disse olhando maliciosamente pra uma mulher de cabelos negros lisos curtos que vinham até o ombro, com uma pequena franja. Fartos seios. Vestia um vestido colado negro que vinha até a metade da coxa e tinha uma pequena fenda lateral.

Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram. E ela veio caminhando sedutoramente, até o hanyou.

#Boa noite # Disse ela colando o seu corpo com o dele. Inuyasha nada disse apenas sorria # Deseja alguma coisa senhor? # Disse ela ironicamente fazendo uma reverencia e logo olhando novamente nos olhos dele e sorriu.

Inuyasha a laçou pela cintura e ela ergueu uma das pernas. A essa altura Hiten já tinha ido embora dizendo um "To sobrando". Inuyasha a virou e encostou-a no capo do carro, deitou-a e começou a beijar o pescoço da garota. Esta abriu as pernas...

#E ai Inuyasha chegou cedo cara # Disse Miroku batendo nas costas dele. Inuyasha rosnou e mando Yura ir passear um pouco. .

#Não esta vendo que estava ocupado? # Disse ele arrumando a camisa azul.

#Sorte sua o Naraku não te ver "ocupado", ele tá pegando ela. E o cara num tá pra brincadeira ultimamente.#

#Ah que se foda ele # Disse o hanyou cruzando os braços e encostando-se no carro # O que eu vou fazer agora?#

#Vamos pro rosa negra # Disse Miroku. Depois abriu um grande sorriso malicioso # A sAngozinha vai tá lá hoje.#

#Ela ta lá sempre Miroku # Disse Inuyasha virando os olhos, entediado.

#Que seja. Você vai? # Perguntou.

#Vou sim... Mais antes... # Disse olhando para um ponto fixo, para ser mais exata para "alguém" fixo # Me de cinco minutos.#

E logo saiu caminhando para uma mulher loira de cabelos lisos que vestia um minúsculo shorts jeans e uma blusa branca que fora cortada e apenas "tentava" cobrir o seios, que por eles serem grandes deixava aparecer metade.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Depois de um tempo. Inuyasha pegou seu carro deu a partida e saiu de lá. Fora passear um pouco com a nova maquina. Estava andando "devagar". Saiu do beco e andou mais um pouco pela rua movimentada resolveu pegar um atalho, quando...

'POW'

Ele avia batido em alguma coisa. Ou melhor, alguém. Saiu apresado do carro com a mão na cabeça, meio que desesperado..

#Puta merda arranho meu carro # Disse passando a mão neste. Olhou para o chão e viu uma jovem desmaiada no chão. A reconheceu. Pegou-a e a colocou no banco traseiro. Sem querer pousou os olhos nas pernas descobertas dela e a viu com o agarrado vestido vermelho. Seu sangue ferveu mas preferiu leva-la para casa quando viu um pequenino filete de sangue correr de sua sobrancelha.

Ele voltou para o banco do motorista, ligou o carro, e dirigiu na direção de seu apartamento. Aquela era a tal kagome.. O premio que ele não ganhara na corrida contra o Kouga. Ela era mais bonita do que tinha reparado naquele dia. Inuyasha sorriu malicioso com o pensamento de ele sozinho em seu quarto com kagome.

Dirigiu rápido até que chegou no condomínio. O porteiro abriu o portão, ele entrou, estacionou o carro, foi até o banco de trás, pegou a garota no colo, saiu e trancou o carro.

Foi andando em direção ao elevador. Apertou o botão e esperou. Se encostou na parede e ficou a admira-la melhor. Aquela garota era perfeita. Seu rosto mais parecia com o de um anjo enquanto dormia. Ele foi descendo os olhos pelos fartos seios dela, enquanto o sorriso malicioso em sua face aumentava. Ia admirar as pernas dela, quando percebeu que o elevador chegou. Entrou neste ainda com a jovem nos braços e apertou o botão do décimo andar. Esperou um pouco até que finalmente o elevador se abriu. Foi até a porta de casa, e com um pouco de dificuldade tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta. Fechou esta assim que passou, e levou a jovem para o quarto dele. Depositou-a na cama, e afastou-se um pouco, esperando pacientemente que ela acordasse. Alguns minutos depois, ela se mexeu um pouco, dobrando uma perna, fazendo com que o vestido descesse mais, dando uma ampla visão de suas pernas para inuyasha..

#Senhor.. Será que eu resisto?# Se perguntou enquanto olhava para as pernas dela. #Não..# Foi andando até ela. Curvou-se um pouco contra o corpo da jovem, com a mão prestes a tocar suas pernas.

Kagome lentamente abriu os olhos, foi ai que encontrou com olhos dourados extremamente próximos a ela, e algo quente em sua coxa.

'PAF'

Ela havia descido a mão na cara do hanyou, que rapidamente saiu de cima dela, e por conseqüência caiu da cama.

#SEU HENTAI.. SAI DE PERTO DE MIM.. # Gritou se encolhendo na cama.

#VOCÊ É LOUCA GAROTA? # Gritou ficando de pé.  
#Ei.. Eu te conheço..# Fez uma pequena pausa analisando-o melhor. #Você.. Não é aquele cara que correu com o kouga um dia desses?# Kagome gelou.. E se ele decidisse cobrar o premio dele? Olhou para o hanyou que sorria malicioso. #O que você está pensando em fazer?# Perguntou amedrontada. Inuyasha foi se aproximando dela.

#Cobrar meu premio..# Disse se deitando por cima da jovem.

#S-Sai de ci-cima de mi-mim...# Gaguejou kagome. Inuyasha apenas sorriu ao vê-la naquele estado. Desceu o rosto e colou os lábios nos da jovem. Ela virou o rosto tentando fugir do contato, mas inuyasha segurou se rosto e apertou a bochecha da garota, que instantaneamente abriu um pouco a boca, dando passagem para que o hanyou aprofundasse o beijo. Ele desceu a mão para uma das pernas de kagome, e a puxou para cima, fazendo com que essa ficasse dobrada. Logo após isso, foi deslizando a mesma pela coxa, trazendo o vestido consigo no trajeto. Saiu da boca de kagome e foi para o pescoço, dando leves chupões e algumas mordiscadas no local.  
#Para..# Pediu a jovem em um sussurro fraco e rouco.

#Você é minha. Eu ganhei aquela aposta..# Disse voltando a beija-la na boca, mas desta vez um beijo mais sedento e ardente. Kagome, nada besta, vendo um jeito de fugir dali, deu uma mordida na língua dele, e subiu o outro joelho, dando uma joelhada no meio das pernas do hanyou, que caiu para o lado da cama se contorcendo de dor. Assim que saiu de cima dela, kagome mais que rápido se levantou.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAH..# Gemeu levando a mão até os baixos dele e se encolhendo na cama. Kagome já estava na porta do quarto quando olhou com um pouco de pena para o rapaz.

#Inuyasha? Você esta bem?# Perguntou aproximando-se cautelosamente.

#Eu pareço bem?# Respondeu com dificuldades o hanyou.

#Ai inuyashaa... Desculpa..Desculpa..# Kagome se sentiu culpada ao vê-lo naquele estado.

#Se eu ficar estéreo, sinta-se culpada eternamente.. Lá se vai meu sonho de ser pai..# Disse se fazendo de vitima. A dor já estava passando, mas ele queria que ela se sentisse culpada.

#Oh meu deus.. Inuyasha.. Diga o que eu posso fazer.. Em que posso ajudar?# Pediu meio desesperada.  
#Hum..# Ele fez cara de pensativo por um momento e kagome se afastou achando que aquilo tudo era mentira. #AAAI AAAAH AAAAAI..# Gemeu mais uma vez, o que fez kagome voltar rapidamente para seu lado.

#Diz logo droga..#  
#Faz..# Ele fez uma pequena pausa. #Massagem..# Disse tirando a mão de cima do local atingido. Kagome fez uma careta e se afastou um pouco #AAAAAAAAAAH # Ela voltou.

#É preciso mesmo?#  
#É..Se você quiser que eu sofra pelo resto da vida não precisa fazer nada.. # Fez uma pausa. #AAAAAAAAAAH#

#Ta, ta, ta.. Eu faço..# Disse amedrontada. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele na cama, e levou a mão até lá lentamente. Olhou para a face do hanyou. Este estava com os olhos fechados e com um sorriso malicioso na face. Kagome, percebendo que aquilo tudo era apenas uma armadilha, fechou a mão e deu um forte murro na virilha dele, que apenas soltou um gemido de dor.

#VOCÊ É LOUCA?#  
#Não tente brincar comigo seu idiota..# Disse uma muito irritada kagome. Inuyasha suspirou.

#Vamos começar de novo certo? Prazer, meu nome é inuyasha e o seu?# Ele estendeu a mão para ela, que a principio desconfiou um pouco mas apertou a mão dele.

#Kagome Higurashi.# Disse por fim. #Como eu vim parar aqui?# Perguntou.

#Você foi atropelada, e por sorte eu estava passando por ali na hora, ai te trouxe para cá.# Disse omitindo a parte de que quem havia atropelado foi ele.

#Oh.# Ela deu um lindo sorriso para ele. #Obrigada..#  
#Posso saber o que estava fazendo sozinha naquele lugar a uma hora dessas?#  
#Eu estava com o kouga ai..#  
#Tinha que ser o Kouga.. Sim..Mas continue.#

#Nós já estávamos indo para casa, quando ele tentou algo mais comigo, se é que me entende.. Ai eu sai do carro e ele foi embora. Quando fui atravessar a rua fui atropelada. E não lembro de mais nada.#

#Hum..# Ele foi até o banheiro, pegou um pedaço de papel e voltou para limpar o pequeno 'arranhão' que tinha na sobrancelha da garota.

#Obrigada..# Agradeceu pegando o papel e limpando o ferimento.

#Quer ir ao rosa negra?# Perguntou.  
#O que é isso?#  
#É uma casa de salsa, se é assim que posso dizer..# Disse sentindo um arrepio subindo pela espinha ao imaginar aquela garota dançando com ele.

#Pode ser..Mas vou logo avisando que nunca dancei salsa em minha vida.#  
#Mas você e o Kouga já não foram campeões nacionais de dança de salão? Então.. A salsa é só um pouco mais ousada que o tipo de dança que você está acostumada a dançar.#  
#Como sabe tanto assim de mim?# Perguntou interessada.

#Eu e o kouga somos conhecidos, e ele fala muito de você.#  
#Naquele dia vocês pareciam não se dar nada bem..#  
#É..Pra ser sincero eu odeio o kouga.# Disse fechando um pouco a cara.

#Concordamos em alguma coisa# Disse Kagome baixinho.

#Que?# Perguntou o hanyou. Ele tinha ouvido. Mais preferiu perguntar de novo.

#Nada# Disse Kagome sorrido.

"_Ele não gosta do lobo fedido... Hahahah... Melhor pra mim" – Pensou ele._

#Mas então vamos ao rosa negra?# Perguntou se levantando.

#Ah... Já tá meio tarde e...#

#Você quer voltar para seu Kouga?# disse fazendo cara de nojo

#NÃO# Kagome gritou. E Inuyasha sorriu# Quero dizer... Tá vamos nesse tal de rosa negra. Que mal pode haver?#

Saíram do apartamento dele. Silencio. Era a palavra que definia o clima deles. Kagome ficara constrangida de estar na companhia de um cara que não conhecia e martelava tal pensamento na cabeça _"Não devia ter aceitado ir dança com ele"._ Inuyasha por outro lado pensava _"Hum... Ela não gosta do Kouga certo... Já que eu sou totalmente o oposto do Kouga... Já tá no papo... Hahahah..."._

Inuyasha chegou na garagem onde estava seu carro. Kagome o olhou deslumbrada. Em segredo amava carros e morria de vontade de aprender a dirigir. Mas como seus pais era muito rigoroso... Sem, chance. Inuyasha abriu a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse e deu a volta no carro.

#Gosta de carros?# Perguntou ele logo após dar a partida e ver o sorrido dela ao escutar o ronco do motor.

#Ah? Não, não, não. Carros são muito rudes. Coisa de homem# Disse ele balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

Inuyasha sorriu gostosamente. Desligou o carro e colocou o braço no banco de Kagome essas se assustou e ficou receosa. Ele se aproximou e disse bem perto dela ainda com o lindo sorriso.

#Olha garota. Não sei com quem esta costumada a andar. E não sei por que tem que mentir pra eles# Disse o hanyou# Mas se quiser ser minha amiga, me prometa que dirá a verdade. Não importa como e qual seja a verdade#

Kagome ficou o olhando espantada. Ele estava pedindo para ela ser... Honesta? Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando, pois as palavras não sairão.

#Certo# Disse ele ainda sorrindo# Agora de novo. Você gosta de carro?

Kagome sorriu e disse levemente.

#Adoro. Principalmente o ronco do motor. Não a som melhor#

#Agora sim. É pelo que eu estou vendo temos mais em comum do que eu imaginava#

#Eu também#

E partiram para Rosa Negra. O caminhou foi tranqüilo. Inuyasha não correu muito, só em alguns trechos. Deixando Kagome nervosa, mais ao mesmo tempo empolgada. Ele falava sobre carros, manobras, como fazer a melhor corrida. Coisas do tipo. Kagome prestava atenção e a cada palavra se deliciava com a voz dele e o jeito do sorriso, e o cheiro, e o...

"_Pare Kagome... A conversa... Preste atenção na conversa."_ – pensava ela.

Em fim chegaram o lugar era um pouco afastado. Mas havia muitas pessoas na rua, na calçada. Conversando, dançando, beijando e outros afins. Do lado de fora já dava para escutar o som, mas ao entrar Kagome parecia ter sido levada para outra dimensão.

A musica alta. Quente. Contagiante. Os casais se esfregavam literalmente, uns nos outros. O movimento era perfeitamente sincronizado. Alguns casais estavam rebolando grudados. Os homens variavam de passarem a mão pelas coxas de suas companheiras, braços. Entre os seios. E nos quadris.

#Esta vendo como eles sentem a musica?# Disse o hanyou de cabelos pratas, que vestia uma blusa negra com a estampa de um dragão em branco e uma calça tipo "skastista". Kagome ainda estava paralisada. Parecia, mais um ritual de acasalamento.

#E sentem um ao outro também# disse ela ainda com os olhos arregalados. Inuyasha sorriu marotamente, ao vê-la naquele estado.

#Ai cara. Cinco minutos heim? Quantas foram?# Disse Miroku chegando perto de Inuyasha.

#Cala a boca, tapado# Disse áspero mais ao mesmo tempo sorrindo para o amigo.

#Ora, ora. Quem é essa jóia?# Disse Miroku olhando para Kagome. Ou melhor para as 'partes' de Kagome.

#Kagome higurashi# Disse ela com um doce sorriso. Mas o do Miroku tinha sumido e ele olhou para o amigo meio apreensivo.

Mas Kagome estava ocupada de mais vendo as pessoas "sentirem a musica"

#Higurashi? Ei Inuyasha a família dela não trabalha para...#

#Cala a boca. Eu sei. Mais ela não precisa saber. E a lendo mais. Ela não vai descobrir e estará na minha cama rapidinho# Sorri maliciosamente olhando pra a bunda de Kagome.

#Quer dizer que você ainda não... Hum...# Miroku fez uma pausa e olhou para Kagome, com a mão no queixo a pensar #Prazer Miroku# Disse ele # Você é minha nova heroína# Disse estendendo a mão.

#Por que# Disse ela curiosa aceitando a mão dele.

#A por que você ainda...#

#A... Nada não# Disse Inuyasha olhando mortalmente para o amigo# Vamos dançar? # perguntou Inuyasha puxando Kagome, sem esperar a resposta.

#Eu não sei dançar isso não# disse kagome parando e observando um casal que estava totalmente colado que abaixava e levantava no ritmo da musica. E o homem segurava o quadril dela enquanto ela girava a cabeça tombando o tronco para trás.

Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a cara dela _"As inocentes são as melhores"_ – pensou.

#Vem eu te ensino# E continuou a puxa-la até o meio do lugar.

Kagome fez a pose de começo de dança de salão. Inuyasha a olhou e abaixou o braço dela. E começou a mexer seus braços pra frente e pra tas no ritmo da musica. Kagome o seguia. Ele pegou os braços dela e colocou no pescoço dele, Kagome olhou para ele e o hanyou disse apenas "relaxa".

Ele colocou a mão a cintura dela e continuou indo pra frente e pra trás. Kagome observava mais os casais do lado do que o seu próprio parceiro. Inuyasha a puxou mais perto e assim colaram seus corpos. Kagome olhava a olhos dele. _"Como é lindo esse amarelo..."_ – Pensou.

A musica era agitada, não estavam dançando de acordo. Inuyasha começou a remexer, mais em conseqüência Kagome também se mexia mais. Logo ela chacoalhou os ombro imitando sua vizinha. Sorriu para Inuyasha e esse sorriu juntamente. _"Não é que ela aprende rápido..."_ – pensou.

Kagome já estava um pouco mais solta e o hanyou percebeu isso. Ele mexia os quadris, subindo e descendo colado com Kagome. Ele pegou a coxa dela e tentou puxa-la para cima, mais Kagome colocou a mão em cima da dele e tentou tira-la, mais Inuyasha era mais forte e não conseguia. Assim foi para trás descolando dele. Inuyasha a olhou e sem ao menos se importa virou e puxou outra mulher para dançar, essa sim, fazia tudo que ele queria. Kagome ficou olhando em volta envergonhada e decidiu ir para o barzinho.

Ela sentou-se eu um dos banquinhos que estava ali.

#Ele é irritante né?# Disse uma mulher sentando-se ao lado de Kagome. Essa trajava um lindo vestida azul que as alças se prendiam no pescoço deixando boa parte das costas a mostra. E a parte da saia era toda rodada.

#Que?# Perguntou Kagome que estava distraída com seus pensamentos.

#O Inuyasha é irritante né?# Disse.

#Não# Mentiu Kagome.

#Por que você mente?# Disse a mulher.

"_Como todo mundo sabe que eu to mentindo"_ – Pensou Kagome lembrando-se que Inuyasha havia dito isso também.

#Um pouco# disse Kagome sorrindo quando viu a mulher sorrir.

#Sango# Disse ela estendendo a mão.

#Kagome higurashi# Disse. Sango ficou surpresa. Mais não demonstrou.

#Não precisa dizer o sobrenome menina. Aqui às vezes o sobrenome diz mais que a pessoa. E não quer que tirem conclusões precipitadas de você né?#

#Sim. Sim#

#Dança bem# Falou Sango. Olhando para Inuyasha que se esfregava numa qualquer.

#Foi horrível# Disse Kagome rindo.

#É... É... Foi horrível# Disse Sango também rindo.

Ficaram um momento em silencio e logo um rapaz de camisa azul com uma regata branca por baixo. Vestindo uma calça preta veio interromper o silencio.

#Me daria a honra Sangozinha?# disse Miroku pegando a mãe de Sango.

#Claro seu pervertido# E os dois saíram rindo para o meio da pista.

#Kagome# disse Inuyasha chegando perto# Me desculpe... Eu... Bem... Não estou acostumado a...#

#A ser cavaleiro? Deixar de ser pervertido, canalha, mulherengo?# Disse Kagome irritada.

#Ei... Vai com calma ai... Com tantos elogios...#

#Blah...# Disse Kagome... E começou a rir.

#Eu só não queria perder a musica.# Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para ela. #Vamos. Prometo ir com calma# Inuyasha pegou a mão dela e partiu novamente para o meio da multidão.

Mas mal começaram a dançar e todos pararam. Um pequenino circulo foi aberto no meio das pessoas e no meio dele havia um casal dançando.

#Esses são os Rei e a Rainha do rosa negra. Quando eles dançam. Todos pararam para ver# Disse Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou melhor e viu que quem dançava era a Sango e o Miroku.

Eles dançavam no ritmo da musica que era meio lenta, mas que não deixava de ser sensual que nem a outra. Kagome olhava admirada. Eles realmente dançavam muito.

#Vamos lá fora?# Chamou inuyasha.

#Oh.. Vamos, vamos sim.# Inuyasha pegou a mão dela e começou a guia-los para fora do salão. O que o hanyou não percebeu, foi o leve rubor que ficou na face da jovem com o toque.

#Quem é essa inuyasha? Nunca a vi por aqui..# Disse um rapaz chegando perto do casal.

#Ka..# Kagome ia falar, mas inuyasha a interrompeu.

#Posso saber porque o interesse Naraku?# Perguntou o hanyou entrando na frente dela.

#Muito bela sua nova vadia.. Pena que ela não vai ficar mais um segundo com um hanyou sujo que nem você. Gostaria de me acompanhar senhorita?# Perguntou estendendo o braço para kagome.

#Você é louco.. Só pode. Vamos inuyasha? Para onde você queria ir mesmo?# Perguntou kagome passando na frente do hanyou e o puxando, ignorando o rapaz denominado de Naraku.

#Não pense que vai sair impune desta garota.. # Naraku segurou o braço dela e a puxou para mais perto dele, fazendo com que ficassem com os corpos colados e a boca a milímetros de distancia. Kagome temeu o que ele podia fazer. #Ninguém ignora Nar..#

'POW'

#Idiota.. Nunca mais encoste um dedo nela..# Disse o hanyou entre dentes para naraku que se encontrava caído no chão devido ao murro que havia levado dele. Inuyasha puxou kagome para perto de si. #Você está bem?# Perguntou.

#Estou.. Fique tranqüilo..# Respondeu sorrindo, mas o hanyou sabia que era mentira, já que o cheiro dela exalava medo, e dava para ouvir o coração acelerado da jovem. Ele preferiu ficar quieto. Foi a puxando em direção ao carro dele. #Quer que eu te leve para o hotel?#

#Como sabe que eu estou em um hotel?# Perguntou a jovem parando de andar, se soltando dele e o encarando.

#Er..# Inuyasha coçou a cabeça embaraçado.. Ele não podia ser descoberto.. Tinha muitos planos para aquela garota ainda.. E se ela soubesse que ele é filho do dono da shikon no tama, nada iria dar mais certo. #Bem.. Eu deduzi que estivesse em um hotel, já que você morava no Japão.. # _"Essa foi por pouco.." _Pensou enquanto continuavam a andar em direção ao carro.

#Ah ta..# Kagome sorriu. #Não.. Não quero voltar agora.. A não ser que eu esteja te incomodando ou te atrapalhando em algo..# Pararam em frente ao evo do hanyou que se encostou neste com os braços cruzados, e kagome ficara em frente a ele.

#Não..O que é isso.. Você não é incomodo nenhum pra mim.# Disse com um sorriso malicioso, que passara despercebido por kagome. Inuyasha olhou para os lábios carnudos dela com desejo. Passou a língua sobre os próprios lábios lembrando do gosto da garota quando ele a beijara em seu apartamento. Ah como ele queria ter aquela boca sobre a sua novamente, mas desta vez com ela correspondendo. "_Calma inuyasha.. Calma.. Se controle..Ela não é como essas vadias daqui.. Se duvidar ainda é virgem.." _ O sorriso malicioso dele cresceu mais ainda com esse pensamento.

#E então.. O que vamos fazer?# Perguntou kagome tirando inuyasha do transe, o qual ela nem percebera que ele estava.

#Er..Não sei.. # Ele fez uma pequena pausa. #Já sei.. Vou te levar em um lugar que eu acho lindo..# Disse abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse. Kagome sorriu e fez o que ele pedira. Inuyasha rodou o carro, entrou e deu a partida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeeeeeew.. dps di séculos e séculos uh segundo cap 

**Heiauieuiuheahuieaheaiua**

**EsperaMOS que gostem ;)**

**DEIXEM MUITAS MUITAS MUITAS MUITAS MUITA MUITA REVIEWWS**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**HEHEHE..então é isso. bjoks**


	3. mudando

Inuyasha finalmente tinha chegado no local prometido: no mirante de los Angeles. O local era mesmo lindo.

Uma mureta de pedra cercava todo o redor do pátio que dava visão perfeita para o mar. O muro não era muito alto. Batia 30 centímetros a mais que a cintura da Kagome.

#Nossa... É lindo mesmo...# Disse ela se aproximando da mureta de pedra, já desgastada pelo vento.

#É # disse Inuyasha terminado de desligar o carro e apertando o controle para que ele se fechasse sozinho #Lindo mesmo# Disse ele se referindo não ao mar e sim a garota a sua frente.

#Você vem sempre aqui?# Perguntou ela se apoiando com os cotovelos na mureta.

#Ah?# Inuyasha voltou a realidade #De vez em quando. Quando não estou correndo, nem no rosa negra, venho ver a noite aqui# Disse ele se aproximando de Kagome. Ela continuava a olhar o mar a sua frente.

Inuyasha a olhou mais uma vez e não resistiu. Aquele vestido vermelho provocante.. Ah.. A noite fora tão surpreendente. Ele foi chegando de vagar e abraçou por trás. Colando seus corpos. Kagome se assustou e endireitou o corpo. Inuyasha a abraçou melhor pela cintura e começou a beijar seu pescoço. A garota encolheu o pescoço sentindo cócegas e fechou os olhos.

# O que quer?# Perguntou abrindo os olhos quando um arrepio subiu a espinha ao senti-lo acariciando sua cintura e aperta-la levemente contra seu corpo e aquele muro.

# Você... # Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela e dando uma leve mordiscada neste. Kagome tentou se soltar.. Debateu-se contra os braços dele, o que só fez com que ele a prendesse ainda mais contra o muro.

#Me solta inuyasha.. # Pediu não parando de se debater. Aquilo só estava fazendo o hanyou ficar ainda mais excitado, já que ela 'esfregava' as partes traseiras nos 'baixos' dele.

#Hum..Kagome.. Não faz isso.. # Sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido dela enquanto pressionava o membro um pouco excitado nela. Kagome arregalou os olhos ao senti-lo meio rígido atrás de si. Ele subiu a mão pela barriga dela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Parou uma das mãos no seio da jovem.

Kagome, mais que espantada, levou a mão até a dele e segurou-a. "Sabia que ela não ia resistir por muito tempo" Pensou o hanyou..

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI..# Gritou inuyasha puxando a mão da dela e soltando-a. Kagome afastou-se rapidamente. #SUA CACHORRA.. PORQUE ME MORDEU?# Gritou o hanyou enraivecido.

#Eu cachorra? Que eu saiba quem tem orelhas de cachorro, caninos e garras é você.# Disse se encostando no carro com os braços cruzados. #Agora vamos. Me leve pro hotel..# Ordenou.

#E porque eu levaria? E se eu não quiser?# Perguntou o hanyou se sentando no capu do carro.

#Se você não quiser nós vamos ficar aqui pelo resto da noite. Simples não?# Respondeu com um sorriso. Abriu a porta do carro (A do motorista.) #Que tal ouvirmos alguma musica? Será que você tem algum cd que preste aqui?# Perguntou se ajoelhando no banco. Inuyasha levantou do capu e ficou parado na porta do automóvel esperando a próxima ação da garota.

Kagome colocou uma mão no banco do carona, para se apoiar, enquanto com a outra ela abria o porta luvas. Inuyasha mordeu os lábios tentando conter-se ao vê-la naquela posição.

"Ela ta me provocando.." Pensou meio irritado, mas não deixando de deseja-la. O hanyou fechou os olhos imaginando a garota em sua cama. "Bom..Ela é do tipo santa.. Então.. Acho que vou ter que ganhar a confiança dele primeiro certo?" Abriu um grande sorriso malicioso (Eta miroku 2) "As santinhas são as melhores.."

#INUYASHA# Kagome gritou conseguindo finalmente chamar a atenção do hanyou.

#NÃO PRECISA GRITAR BRUXA # Gritou de volta #O que foi?#

#Você não tem nenhum Cd que preste não? # Perguntou enquanto olhava cada disco de uma pilha de cds que estava em seu colo.

#Tem vários cds ótimos ai..# Disse tomando a pilha dela. Pegou um dos muitos cds, puxou-a do banco, sentou neste, colocou a pilha de cd no banco de passageiros, ligou o som, colocou um cd e aumentou o som. Saiu do carro, foi até o bagageiro e abriu a porta deste, para que o som ficasse mais alto. Começou a tocar uma musica qualquer cubana.

#Nossa.. você é realmente viciado nesse tipo de musica eim?# Afirmou a garota voltando a se encostar no carro.

#Vem..Vamos ficar aqui conversando..# Disse o hanyou puxando-a para um banquinho que havia ali. Sentaram-se os dois, nem muito perto nem muito longe um do outro. #Você tem quantos anos?#

#17 e você?#

#20..# Ele fez uma pequena pausa. #Sou muito velho pra você?# Perguntou com um meio sorriso malicioso.

#Hã?# Ela corou. #Er..# Kagome não sabia o que responder e preferiu ignora-lo. Inuyasha riu. A jovem olhou para o carro do hanyou. #Seus pais trabalham em que? Você parece ser muito riquinho..Só pode.. Pra andar com um carro desses tem que ter bastante dinheiro..# Inuyasha gelou.

#ã? O que? Meus pais? Eu rico? De onde você tirou isso garota?#

#Ta na cara não é inuyasha..#

#Não..Eu não sou rico..#

#Então de onde você tirou esse carro? O roubou?#

#Claro que não.. Bem.. Eu..# Ele fez uma pequena pausa. #Ganhei este carro.. Foi.. Foi isso mesmo. # Disse embaraçado tentando enganar a garota.

#Ah ta...# Kagome havia acreditado.

#E você? Veio fazer o que aqui?# perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

#Meu pai foi transferido# Disse olhando para baixo. Odiava aquele lugar.

#Não gostou daqui?# Inuyasha levantou o queixo da garota

#Sim# Mentiu. Inuyasha a soltou e encarou os olhos azuis dela #Não# confirmou

#Por que?# Quis saber.

#Não conheço ninguém... #

#Valeu pela parte que me toca# Disse Inuyasha divertindo a jovem. E ao mesmo tempo cruzando os braço.

#Você foi apenas o cara que me salvou#.

Os dois riram gostosamente. Inuyasha estava cansado e com sono. Mais não queria ir embora, pois teria que ficar longe de Kagome. E de certa forma aquela garota o atraia mais que qualquer outra. Levantou-se e começou a rebolar no ritmo da musica. Kagome o encarava com surpresa e certa malicia. Ele fazia passos que ela nunca tinha visto. Alguns engraçados outros totalmente sensuais.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e cantou junto com a musica. Kagome começou a rir da cara dele. O que fez o hanyou despertar.

#Esta rindo do que?# Perguntou se deliciando com o rosto da jovem.

#É ridículo ver você dançar# soltou Kagome também ficando de pé. Inuyasha colocou a mão no peito e fez cara de indignação.

#Me ofendeu senhorita Kagome.# ela ria mais ainda. # Se esta achando tanta graça por que não me mostra como dança?

#Está bem. Só que não danço individualmente. Então imagine um par comigo# dizendo isso Kagome fez a pose inicial fingindo ter um homem na frente dela. Aos poucos começou a dançar. Estava totalmente sem ritmo. A musica era agitada, em quanto à dança era calma e serena. Inuyasha começou aos pouco ri. Kagome não o escutava estava concentrada nos passos. Contava baixinho "um, dois, três, vire... Um, dois, três, o outro lado... Um, dois, três, vire"

Quando o hanyou escutou isso riu mais inda. A cena que ela fazia era ridícula. E alem de tudo a musica não tinha nada a ver com aqueles passos ensaiados. Kagome parou e olhou para ele com a mão na cintura.

#Alem de não saber dança não sabe apreciar uma boa dançarina?# Perguntou irônica.

#Ta... Ta # Disse ele limpando as lagrimas de seus olhos # Vamos vou te ensinar a dançar.# Kagome o olhou indignada. Ela era a melhor dançarina que já vira... Como ele... Como ele ousava falar isso?

#Olha# Explicou o hanyou # vou te ensinar a sentir a musica ta? E não apenas decora os passos. Venha# Estendeu a mão. Kagome ainda receosa, a apanhou.

Os dois ficaram frente a frente. Inuyasha esperou pelo melhor momento da musica para começarem, em quanto isso cantava junto com a cantora em tom baixo. Finalmente chegou o refrão.

Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela e começou a ir para frente e para trás, a levando junto. Kagome aos poucos foi se soltando. Ele foi chegando mais perto e pegou-a pelos cotovelos e colou os dois braços em volta do seu pescoço. Kagome temia a aproximação. Mesmo assim o deixou levá-la no ritmo da musica. Inuyasha esta adorando aquele perfume doce dela. Aquelas mãos na sua nuca...

Ele foi perto do pescoço dela e começou a beijá-la. Sentiu os braços dela se afrouxarem, adorou essa sensação de estar fazendo a garota se derreter com um simples beijo no pescoço.

#Inu... Yasha... Me leva pra casa# Pediu rouca.

#Tem certeza?# Disse sedutor no ouvido dela.

#Não# Inuyasha assustou-se com a resposta dela e a encarou. #Mas por favor... Me leve# Falou o encarando nos olhos. Já haviam parado se de movimentar. Por mais que o hanyou não quisesse levá-la, teria que fazer. Já estava quase amanhecendo. A família dela deveria estar preocupada. Não que ele se importasse... Mas a razão falava mais alto. Deu um leve selinho nela, pegando-a de surpresa e puxou para dentro do carro. Ligou o automóvel e foi em direção ao hotel que ela estava hospedada. Dirigiu rápido até lá e parou este em frente ao prédio.

#Como sabia que eu estava hospedada aqui?# Aquela pergunta pegara-o de surpresa.

#Er.. Não sei.. É esse? Eu chutei...# Disse sorrindo encabulado.

#Bom..Então jogue na loteria que você ganha com certeza viu?# Eles riram. Inuyasha desceu do carro e correu para abrir a porta para kagome, sendo muito cavalheiro. Ela sorriu pra ele.

#Vamos.. Vou acompanha-la até a porta..# Disse caminhando até a entrada do hotel, sendo seguido por ela. Logo chegaram neste.

#Bom..Adorei a noite..E adorei te conhecer também..# Falou kagome constrangida.

#Podíamos sair amanhã de novo..# Disse inuyasha sorrindo. Ela sorriu também.

#Adoraria..# Ela realmente tinha gostado da companhia do rapaz.

#Então.. Tch-# '_POW' _Ouviram algum carro frear e logo depois o som de uma batida. Inuyasha rapidamente olhou pro próprio carro, para ver a cena mais chocante de sua vida: Seu carro novinho, sem a parte da frente dele. Havia vindo outro carro e batido no seu, levando o motor com tudo.

#Oh..# Kagome estava espantada.

#Se esse cara não morreu na batida pode ter certeza que vai morrer por minhas mãos..# Rosnou indo em direção ao automóvel. Viram sair do outro carro um homem que parecia estar bem, porém bêbado. #SEU DESGRAÇADO.. COMO OUSA BATER NO MEU CARRO..# Gritou o hanyou segurando o homem pela gola da camisa.

#Inuyasha.. Fique calmo.. Por favor..Ele está completamente bêbado..# Tentou argumentar kagome, mas de nada adiantou. Inuyasha jogou o homem longe e ia atrás dele, mas kagome se pôs na frente. #Vai me bater também inuyasha?# Perguntou ela séria.

#Saia de minha frente kagome..Eu vou acabar com a vida desse miserável.. SEU IDIOTA.. DEIXE EU SÓ ME LIVRAR DESSA GAROTA QUE VOCÊ VAI TER O QUE MERECE..# Gritou para o cara que agora se levantava com dificuldade.

#Inuyasha.. Por favor..Se você não quer acordar o hotel inteiro, é melhor parar de gritar..#

#NÃO ESTOU NEM AI PRA QUEM TA NESTE HOTEL.. QUERO QUE TODOS SE DANEM# Gritou ainda mais alto.

#Oh.. Então por mim..Pare com isso.. Você está me assustando droga..# Disse deixando uma pequena lagrima cair. Ele suspirou.

#Ok..Me desculpe.. Eu fui um idiota..Acabou..Não precisa chorar kagome..# Ele limpou ternamente a lagrima dela. Se tem uma coisa que não podia ver era uma mulher chorando que se derretia todo. #Meu pai vai me matar.. Tem dois carros meus na oficina, e agora esse.. Aposto que ele não vai querer pagar..# Ele suspirou. #Motor é uma das partes mais caras do carro.. Droga.. Perdi meu melhor carro..# Ele sentou na calçada. #Mesmo podendo deixar o carro assim, ele vai querer que eu trabalhe pra pagar o concerto..#

#E porque não trabalha?#

#Sinceramente.. Eu não tenho vocação para trabalho.. #

#Arranje algo que você gosta de fazer.. Ser piloto por exemplo..#

#Você acha que é fácil assim conseguir um emprego kagome?.. Bom..É melhor eu ir pra casa, enfrentar a fera e mandar um guincho vir pegar esse carro. Amanhã agente se fala ok? Tchau..# Deu um beijo no rosto dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido: #Durma com os anjos e sonhe comigo..# Sorriu para a jovem e se retirou.

#Tchau..# Despediu-se meio corada e indo em direção ao hotel. Entrou neste alegre, pegou a chave do quarto e foi para o elevador. Subiu, entrou no quarto se jogou na cama e dormiu pensando no hanyou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#O QUE? VOCÊ BATEU MAIS UM CARRO?# Gritou o pai de inuyasha irritadíssimo.

#Calma pai.. Também não é pra tanto né.. E foi um bêbado idiota que bateu no meu carro, eu nem tava dentro#

#NÃO É PRA TANTO? ESSE É O TERCEIRO CARRO QUE VOCÊ BATE EM MENOS DE UM ANO.. E CLARO.. A CULPA NUNCA É SUA#

#Ta..As outras vezes foram minha culpa, mas desta é diferente. NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA#

#Sinto muito inuyasha.. Você vai ter que arranja o dinheiro pra concerta-lo.. Esse carro foi caro.. E como castigo, você só vai poder pegar os outros dois que estão quase arrumados quando conseguir o dinheiro..# Disse o pai do hanyou.

#O QUE? NÃO.. PAI É SÉRIO.. EU FAÇO O QUE O SENHOR QUISER, MAS POR FAVOR NÃO ME DEIXE SEM CARRO..#

#Não vou te deixar sem carro meu filho, pegue um dos conversíveis que temos aqui.#

#Mas pai..Esses conversíveis não tem motor suficientes pra correr e..#

#Por isso mesmo que eu estou te EMPRESTANDO, para você poder se locomover. Isso é um empréstimo.. Se você devolve-lo com algum probleminha, vai ter que pagar o conserto.# E se retirou. Inuyasha rosnou e voltou para seu quarto para dormir um pouco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Bom dia..# Kagome acordara animada aquele fim de manhã. Isso mesmo, já eram 11:30.

#Nossa filha.. A noite com o kouga ontem foi animada não foi? Pra você ter acordado esse horário..# Kagome fechou a cara a ouvir o nome do 'namorado'.

#Animadíssima mamãe.. Agora se você não se importa, eu vou descer pra tomar café..# Disse forçando um sorriso. Ela vestia um vestido azul claro, este ia até depois do joelho. Em cima, cobria quase todo o colo da jovem, e era sem mangas. Ela se dirigiu até o elevador, esperou que este chegasse, entrou e desceu.

Assim que chegou lá em baixo, se esbarrou com rin.

#Kagome..# Exclamou a jovem animada #Conta.. Conta..Como foi?#

#Um desastre com kouga..# Rin se desanimou. #Mas eu conheci um garoto perfeito# Disse com os olhos brilhando ao lembrar-se do hanyou. #Inuyasha o nome dele# Rin espantou-se ao ouvir o nome do rapaz, mas preferiu ficar na dela. #Ele me levou pra um lugar chamado 'rosa negra'.. É tipo uma danceteria, mas de dança afro-cubana.. E as pessoas ficam lá se esfregando..# Kagome riu. Rin apenas prestava atenção, mas estava feliz pela amiga. #Ele disse que elas estão 'sentindo a música'.. # Riu de novo #Eu até dancei com ele e..# Ela suspirou.. #Nós combinamos de sair hoje.. E Rin..Eu queria te pedir uma coisa..#

#O que querida? Outro vestido? # Perguntou animada.

#Não..Não.. Bom..Eu queria que você fosse no shopping comigo hoje...#

#Que horas?# Perguntou Rin

#Assim que eu terminar de tomar o café nós podíamos ir..#

#Não dá.. Aloow k-chan.. Eu tenho que trabalhar lembra-se?#

#Eu pensei nisso.. É simples.. É só eu dizer que você vai sair comigo.. E que se ele não deixar o pai do kouga.. Que eles com certeza sabem quem é.. Vai mandar fechar este hotel.. # Rin riu..

#Então tente.. Qualquer coisa você me avisa ta legal?#

#Ok..# E ela se dirigiu até o refeitório.

Tomou um café da manhã reforçado e saiu para falar com a diretoria do hotel.

#Ola? # Ela chamou a atenção da secretaria que estava olhando uns papeis.

#Ola senhorita..Em que posso ajudar?#

#Bom..Eu gostaria de falar com o gerente do hotel..#

#Um momento por favor..# E ela se retirou. Entrou em uma sala que havia ali do lado, demorou um pouco e depois voltou. #Pode entrar, ele a espera lá dentro. # Disse educadamente a secretaria. Ela entrou na sala, e viu um rapaz sentado em uma grande cadeira atrás de uma mesa.

#Ola.. Em que poderia ajuda-la?#

#Bom.. Primeiramente, bom dia.. Eu sou kagome Higurashi, do quarto..#

#Kagome Higurashi? Que prazer ter a senhorita aqui no meu escritório..# Disse o rapaz se levantando e apertando a mão da jovem que não entendia nada. #Quis bons ventos a trazem aqui senhorita? # Perguntou voltando a se sentar e mandando que kagome se sentasse em frente a ele, em uma das cadeiras que havia ali.

#Bom..Eu não conheço a cidade direito.. E eu queria dar uma saída..E eu conheci uma jovem muito simpática, Rin.. Empregada daqui do hotel, que disse que seria uma honra poder ser minha 'guia'# Falou ela mudando algumas partes da historia. #E eu gostaria de saber se..#

#Se ela poderia ir? Mas é claro.. Rin é uma das nossas melhores funcionarias. Podem sair sem nenhum problema.. Diga a Rin que ela tem o resto do dia de folga..# Kagome sorriu.

#Obrigada senhor..# E se retirou da sala. Rodou o hotel quase todo atrás de Rin, até que começou a ouvir o som de uma musica estilo a que ela e kouga dançam, mas também parecida com as que ela dançou com o hanyou ontem. Foi se aproximando até que chegou a uma sala, onde viu um homem dançando perfeitamente com uma mulher no centro desta, e várias outras mulheres assistindo. Kagome viu na porta um cartaz informando que era ali as aulas de dança. Sorriu assistindo o casal dançando. Finalmente a musica acabou e o provável professor se pôs a falar.

# Bom.. Dentro de um mês, estaremos realizando o concurso anual de dança de salão. Os classificados para a final, ganham 5.000, e os campeões, ganham 15.000! O evento ocorrerá no salão de festas do hotel. As inscrições já estão abertas.. Quem quiser se inscrever desde já, é só falar comigo ou com a senhorita ali..# Disse apontando para a mulher que dançou com ele.

Kagome entrou na sala e foi falar com o professor.

#Ei senhor..# Chamou-o.

#Sim querida..#

#Quando o senhor diz 'dança de salão', quem tem que escolher o que quer dançar somos nós mesmos?# Perguntou.

#Sim.. Isso mesmo.. Você irá participar? Você parece dançar bem..# Kagome sorriu constrangida.

#Nem tanto..# O professor riu também.

# Mas participe.. É um bom premio..# Ele entregou um panfleto do concurso para ela.

#Verei.. Obrigada, agora tenho que ir procurar uma amiga.. Até logo..# E se distanciou. Aquele dinheiro com certeza daria para pagar o conserto do carro do inuyasha, caso ele não tivesse conseguido o dinheiro.

Resolveu ir no quarto deixar o panfleto, e adivinha quem ela encontrou lá?

#Rin..# Chamou kagome animada. #Ele te deu o resto do dia de folga..Agora vá se arrumar anda, anda..# Apressou-a. Rin sorriu e foi correndo para seu quarto.

Meia hora depois as duas já estavam na frente do hotel, apenas esperando o táxi chegar. Este demorou mais cinco minutos e finalmente chegou. Elas mandaram ir pro Shopping.

Chegaram lá até rápido. Pagaram o táxi e desceram.

#Kagome..Se prepare para uma mudança total..# Disse Rin sorrindo e puxando a amiga para a primeira loja que viram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#_Desculpe..Mas a senhorita kagome saiu... Gostaria de deixar recado?_# Perguntou a atendente do hotel.

#Diga pra ela que inuyasha ligou.. E é pra ela ligar para esse numero..# Ele disse o numero do celular dele.

#_Inuyasha Taisho?_#

#Não.. Apenas Inuyasha.. Não sou esse tal de Taisho..# Mentiu. #Quero que fale apenas isso que eu te disse, e que o recado seja dado assim que ela chegar..# Mandou.

#_Será dado senhor inuyasha.. Não se preocupe_..# Ele desligou o telefone.

#Ela saiu..# Disse se virando para Miroku.

#Cara.. Eu ainda não acredito que você ficou com aquela gata sozinho ontem e não fez nada..# Miroku disse com um ar de decepcionado.

#Pior que eu também não acredito..# Ele estava decepcionado consigo mesmo. #O problema é que ela é muito santinha..#

#Ou se faz de santinha..Que é diferente.. Você acha mesmo que o Kouga ia deixar passar uma gata dessas?#

#Eles são namorados..#

#Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer inuyasha.. Você acha que o kouga já não deu umas com ela? Eu duvido.. #

#Ela disse que não gosta dele.. Então porque teria dado pra ele?#

#Porque ele é rico? E nenhuma mulher resiste a homem com dinheiro. Ela só não deu pra você ainda porque você não disse que é filho do chefe do pai dele. Porque você não disse?#

#Boa pergunta.. Acho que foi porque eu gostei dela mais do que das outras.. Ela não tem cara de ser como essas vagabundas que agente pega no rosa negra, tirando a Sango é claro. Ela tem cara de menina santinha..E eu quero me divertir muito ainda com ela..# O hanyou tinha um sorriso malicioso na face. #Que tal irmos na McDonald's? Me deu uma vontade de comer alguma coisa de lá..# Disse mudando completamente de assunto.

#Vamos.. Deixa só eu pegar outra blusa.# Miroku se trocou, eles pegaram a Mercedes conversível do hanyou e foram pro shopping.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Amiga.. Posso te dizer uma coisa?# Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça. #Esse seu vestido está horrível.# Kagome riu. #Vamos parar naquela loja ali, e comprar uma roupa bem linda pra você usar.. Só tem roupa linda ali.. Vamos renovar seu armário..# E puxou-a para mais uma loja. Era a segunda loja que elas iam. Cada uma estava com uma sacola na mão. Estas tinham roupas intimas.

Entraram na loja e Rin já foi pegando diversas peças de roupas. Saias e calças jeans, saias de malha curtas, biquínis e blusas de diversos modelos.

#Vai experimentando ai.# Mandou rin

Meia hora depois as duas finalmente haviam terminado de procurar peças, e estavam pagando.

#Olha.. Ela gostaria de vestir essa saia e essa blusa aqui..Pode?# Perguntou Rin.

#Claro senhorita.# Rin entregou uma saia jeans escura curta para kagome e uma blusa preta daquelas de prender no pescoço. Este tinha um decote em 'V' generoso e ia até o umbigo.

Kagome foi até o trocador e vestiu a roupa que Rin havia dado.

#Rin..Essa saia não ta muito curta não? Minha mãe me vê com uma dessas ela me mata..#

#Ai você fala pra ela que foi o kouga que te deu de presente..# Kagome riu.

#Ok ok..# Pagaram e saíram da loja. Foram em direção a uma loja de sandálias. Entraram e rin começou a mandar pegar vários modelos pra kagome. Escolheram várias sandálias, e depois de pagar sango pegou uma e deu para a amiga. Esta era uma rasteira preta, mas muito bonita e combinava com a roupa que kagome usava.

#e agora? Vamos fazer o que?# Perguntou kagome.

#Já compramos saias, calças, blusas, sandálias.. FALTAM OS VESTIDOS..# Gritou Rin puxando kagome para uma loja de vestidos. Chegaram lá, escolheram vários modelos e várias cores. Pagaram e saíram.

#E agora?# Perguntou kagome de novo.

#Não sei..# As duas estavam cheia de sacolas nas mãos. #Agora agente lancha e depois vê o que vamos fazer..#

#Ok..# E elas se dirigiram para a praça de alimentação.

#Bom kagome.. Como eu tenho o resto do dia de folga..Eu tava pensando em- EI SEU IDIOTA.. VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO?# Gritou Rin depois de ter se esbarrado com alguém. #Miroku?#

#Rin? É um prazer enorme também revê-la..# Disse o jovem sarcástico. Rin riu.

#Essa é minha amiga kagome..# Apresentou.

#Acho que já nos conhecemos..# Disse sorrindo e dando um beijo nas mãos dela. Não pode deixar de olhar as pernas da jovem e de sentir um arrepio subir pela espinha... Tinha que toca-la pra ver se era mesmo real..

#Veio sozinho?# Perguntou Rin tirando-o de seus pensamentos e ele logo soltou Kagome.

#Não..Ele veio comigo..# Disse o hanyou aparecendo atrás do miroku. Sorriu ao ver kagome.

#Oi..# Disse a jovem timidamente.

#Dormiu bem?# Kagome riu.

#Dormi..# Respondeu meio sem graça. Inuyasha aproximou-se dela e sussurrou de novo em seu ouvido.

#E sonhou comigo?# Deu uma leve mordiscada na ponta da orelha dela e se afastou. Ela nada respondeu apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Inuyasha correu os olhos pelo corpo dela e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver a minúscula saia que ela usava. Foi subindo os olhos que deram uma parada rápida em sua barriga, mas logo foram para os seios fartos e expostos graças ao grande decote da blusa.

#É Mi-kun.. Acho que estamos atrapalhando..# Disse Rin baixinho para Miroku, que riu.

#Rin..Depois eu quero falar com você..# Disse o hanyou. #E que tal locarmos filme e irmos lá pra casa assistir?#

#Gostei da idéia..# Concordou Miroku

#Eu odiei..# Disse Rin.

#Por mim tanto faz..# Kagome falou sorrindo.

#Ai agente podia chamar o sesshy.. # Inuyasha sorriu malicioso para Rin, que corou. Kagome se perguntava primeiro de onde ela conhecia inuyasha e miroku, e segundo quem era 'sesshy'.

#E a Sangozinha também né?# Perguntou Miroku com o mesmo sorriso que o do amigo.

#Vai chamar o sesshy? Ai agente pode pensar no caso..# Inuyasha e Miroku riram.

#Então vamos.. Eu mando o sesshy ir lá pra casa e nós locamos os filmes.# Ele pegou o celular e ligou para o irmão.

#Ei sesshy.. Nós vamos assistir filme lá em casa.. Não quer ir não?#

#_Primeiro.. Me chame de sesshy de novo e veja se vai sair vivo pra contar a historia, e segundo, porque eu iria?_#

#Porque a rin vai.#

#_Em meia hora estou em sua casa.._# Inuyasha riu e guardou o celular. Começaram a andar. Kagome, rin e miroku andavam mais na frente e inuyasha mais pra traz.

#Ei inuyasha.. Seu pai falou o que do carro?# Perguntou kagome diminuindo os passos para acompanha-lo.

#Disse que eu só ia pegar os outros dois que estão na oficina quando eu arranja dinheiro para consertar esse novo.# Disse o hanyou desanimado.

#Bom..E se eu dissesse que consegui um jeito de arranjar o dinheiro?# Perguntou kagome sorrindo.

#Que jeito?# Inuyasha começou a se animar.

#Simples..É só você participar comigo do concurso anual de dança de salão...# Respondeu animada.

#Ah..Eu sabia..Tava fácil demais pra ser verdade..# Se desanimou completamente.

#Porque? Você dançou comigo ontem..E porque não pode dançar comigo no concurso?#

#Simples.. Ontem nós não estávamos competindo contra ninguém..#

#Nossa.. Eu danço tão mal assim é?# Ele nada respondeu. #Mas eu posso aprender..# Ele novamente não respondeu. #São 5 mil nas semi-finais e 15 mil na final# ela fez uma pequena pausa esperando que ele falasse algo. #Desculpe..Eu só queria ajudar..# Disse a jovem irritada e voltando a andar rápido para alcançar os amigos. Inuyasha suspirou..A idéia era realmente boa.. E o dinheiro melhor ainda. Vinte mil dava pra consertar e ainda sobrava. "Bom..Ela não dança tão mal assim..Pode ser que aprenda.." Deu um meio sorrisinho enquanto apertava o passo e alcançava os amigos. Segurou kagome pelo braço e puxou-a se distanciando um pouco dos amigos.

#O que foi?# Perguntou irritada.

#Desculpe.. Eu gostaria sim de participar do concurso.. É claro, se você ainda quiser..# Kagome sorriu pra ele.

#É daqui a um mês..#

#Você vai ter que se esforçar muito..#

#Eu sei...Mas nós podemos juntar o que eu sei de dança de salão, com o que você sabe daquela dança louca que você dança.. # Ele sorriu.

#Tudo bem.. Agora vamos logo..# Eles saíram do shopping e foram em direção à Mercedes do hanyou. Ele abriu o bagageiro, as garotas colocaram as sacolas lá e depois ele fechou e trancou o fundo do carro. Quando foi abrir as portas do carro, viu miroku já sentado no banco do carona.

#O que é que você acha que ta fazendo ai?# Perguntou o hanyou.

#Esperando você ligar o carro para irmos?#

#Não seu besta.. Pode ir pra traz.. Quem vai na frente é a kagome..# Miroku fechou a cara e foi pro fundo. Inuyasha levantou o banco para rin que entrou e se sentou. Kagome sentou-se ao lado dele, que deu a partida e saíram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não se passou muito tempo e eles já haviam chegado a locadora. Desceram da Mercedes e partiram para dentro da loja. Rin e Kagome ficaram um pouco, mas atrás, conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Já Inuyasha e Miroku estavam à frente, discutindo sobre coisas "serias".

#Meu quando você dormi com ela você tem que me conta como é... Deve ser divino ter uma deusa assim na cama# Dizia Miroku, olhando de canto de olho para Kagome.

#Também acho. Sempre gostei das santinhas# Inuyasha passou a língua nos lábios, com seu pensamento.

#Ei o que vamos alugar?# Perguntou rin já os alcançando e entrando pela porta de vidro.

#Ação# Disse miroku babando pelos filmes que tinham carros na frente. Inuyasha olhou para o lado e viu uma prateleira cheia de filmes de terror e em um deles tinha a capa com uma jovem garotinha amedrontada. Sorriu marotamente.

#Eu prefiro terror# Disse indo para a parte de terror e sendo seguido pelos outros. Pegou o filme que tinha garotinha e leu a sinopse. Não gostou colocou novamente na prateleira. Olhou para o lado e viu Kagome com a mão na boca também lendo o resumo de um filme. Inuyasha foi chegando perto... Mais perto... E à medida que se aproximava viu o rosto de Kagome mais assustado... E...

#Buhhh#

#AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH# Kagome colocou a mão no coração e se recuperou #Seu indecente. Onde já se viu assusta uma mulher assim... Do nada?#

Inuyasha ria com a cena, mas mesmo assim consegui fazer uma cara de ironia.

#Bem Kagome... Geralmente os susto _são do nada_... UHAUhauHAUhauhUAHuah...#

#seu idiota# Kagome olhou para os lados e viu varias pessoas assustadas com a gritaria e uma Rin e um Miroku rindo muito #Não quero filme de terror# Disse cruzando os braços.

Inuyasha a abraçou pela frente mesmo e quase colou os lábios nela. Kagome agora estava com os braços no peito do hanyou.

#E qual filme você quer lindinha?# Sussurro no pé do ouvido.

#A-Ação – Tremeu a voz Kagome. Inuyasha recuou a cabeça um pouco. Estava esbanjando um lindo sorriso. _"A cada vez ela me surpreende, mas..."_ – Pensou divertido.

Kagome sorriu ao vê-lo sorrindo. Acomodou-se melhor nos braços dele inconscientemente, mas uma voz chamou sua atenção.

#Boa tarde... Oii... Tudo bem? Boa tarde... # Era Kouga que tinha acabado de entrar na locadora. E cumprimentava todo mundo.

Kagome soltou rapidamente dos barcos do hanyou e olhava para os lados freneticamente. Viu uma pequenina salinha e entrou correndo nessa. Escondeu-se atrás das prateleiras. Inuyasha ficou sem reação. Tinha certeza que Kagome ia se jogar nos braços do "namorado".

#Ora... Ora... Pelo visto o lugar anda mal freqüentado# disse Kouga se aproximando. Inuyasha voltou-se a atenção para o youkai e rosnou baixo.

#Claro que anda mal freqüentado# Kouga arregalou os olhos. O hanyou estava concordando come ele? #Você começou a freqüenta-lo.. Antes quando eu vinha isso era lotado.#

Kouga serrou os olhos. E deu um passo para frente. Inuyasha não se mexeu. Mas quando Kouga ia revidar sentiu um cheiro um tanto quanto familiar.

#Kagome# Disse baixinho. Inuyasha gelou. Não queria que o primo encontrasse Kagome ali com ele.

#A namorada?# perguntou se fazendo de ingênuo.

#O que você fez com ela?# Perguntou Kouga visivelmente mais raivoso. Deu mais um passo #Não me engane. O cheiro dela esta em você.#

Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente e deu um passo para frente também. Ficando assim a centímetros do lobo.

#O que foi? Só você pode se divertir com ela é?# Perguntou sarcástico.

#JAMAIS# Gritou Kouga. E logo em seguida apontou o indicador para o nariz do hanyou # Não ouse tocar nela. Kagome não é como essas vagabundas que você come. Ela é pura..#

Inuyasha perdeu o sorriso. Kagome então ainda era virgem? Isso esta começando a melhorar. Sorriu abertamente de novo.

#Vejo que me confundi# Disse o hanyou. Kouga franziu a testa a abaixou o dedo ainda com muita raiva.

#Com o que?

#Bem...# Inuyasha começou a nadar em volta do lobo, o olhava de cima a baixo. Isso estava começando a estranhar o lobo... #Até a minutos atrás# Parou novamente na frente dele #Eu achava que você era o _namorado _de Kagome e agora...# Olho o lobo de novo #Tenho certeza que você é a melhor _amigA _dela.#

Todos na locadora começaram a rir, principalmente rin e miroku que até agora observavam a conversa. Até Kagome riu baixinho de seu esconderijo. Inuyasha cruzou os braços, e impôs autoridade, olhou a humilhação que o primo estava passando e sorriu satisfeito. Kouga por sua vez rosnou e foi embora batendo a porta.

O hanyou olhou feio para todos ali, e logo a multidão se espalhou.

#Ae cara... Adorei# Disse Miroku dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

#É# Disse ele olhando para a onde kagome tinha ido. E ela já não aparecia mais pela passagem. Caminhou até lá e a viu sentada no chão. Ai... Se não estivesse tão curioso para saber o porque dela ter se escondido, jurava par si mesmo que se perderia nas aquelas belas pernas praticamente toda a mostra.

#Oi# Disse ela desviando o hanyou do pensamento que lhe invadira.

#Oi# Inuyasha se abaixou e levantou a cabeça dela com a mão delicadamente #o que ouve?# Kagome abriu a boca para fala, mas inuyasha a cortou antes #quero a verdade.#

Kagome olhou para baixo. Sempre fora boa com mentiras. Mas a verdade...

#Bem... Eu e kouga não somos exatamente namorados# Inuyasha sorriu internamente, mas acho melhor não deixar transparecer #Minha família e os pais dele e ele que querem isso...#

#olha não tem que fazer uma coisa que não quer# Disse se sentando #Já tentou falar com eles?#

#Já... Milhões de vezes... Mas...#

#Mas não tem coragem?#

#É... Talvez...#

Inuyasha viu ela derramar uma pequenina lagrima. E sem pensar em nada a puxou pra perto de si. A encostando no peito e a incentivando a chorar. Logo que fez isso se encostou na prateleira. O ato fez vários filmes caírem sobre eles. Inuyasha se assustou e Kagome levantou limpando as lagrimas. Quando viram os filmes que tinham caído, arregalaram os olhos e olharam em volta. Kagome ficou rubra e Inuyasha abriu um grande sorriso.

#Bem se não quiser um de ação agente leva esses mesmo# Disse Inuyasha pegando alguns DVDs do chão e olhando a capa.

#Ei vocês vão ficar ai pra...# Miroku entrou falando, mas quando olhou em volta seus olhinhos brilharam de alegria. Logo depois rin entrou e riu da cena: Kagome entre as pernas de Inuyasha recolhendo os DVDs toda vermelha. Inuyasha variava de olhar para a perna da jovem e para as prateleiras. E miroku olhava capa por capa dizendo 'Esse eu já vi... Esse também... Esse é chato... esse é de mais... Nossa esse é o melhor... Opa... Esse ainda não vi.'

#Vocês pretendem ficar muito tempo aqui?# Perguntou Rin, chamando a atenção para ela.

#Se a Kagome não se importar de abandonar seu "esconderijo" # Disse O hanyou se levantando ajudando a jovem se levantar também.

#Idiota# Disse ela saindo da salinha.

#vamos miroku# Disse Inuyasha puxando o amigo pela gola da camisa

#Mas não vamos alugar nenhum desse?#

#Deixa a Sango saber que você entrou na ala pornográfica.#

Inuyasha sorriu e seguiram para terminar de escolherem os filmes. Que foram o seguinte. "Fúria em duas roda" Era um de ação sobre motos. Que Miroku insistiu pra alugarem. Um outro chamado "no cair da noite..." Era de terror. E Inuyasha fez questão de aluga-lo, pois falava sobre escuro, e por rin ele descobriu que Kagome tinha medo de escuro. "Dirty Daning 2 – Noites em havana" Kagome que quis esse. E miroku e Inuyasha conseguiram disfarçar e alugaram dois filmes do "esconderijo" de Kagome...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO


	4. não resisto

4º Capitulo –

#Até que fim não?# Disse Sesshoumaru, quando a porta do apartamento foi aberta.

#Boa tarde pra você também, Sesshoumaru# Ironizou Inuyasha, conduzindo Kagome para dentro e jogando a sacola de DVD's no sofá.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas manteve o olhar sobre uma certa garota que acabara de entrar. Ele a encarou e esta sorriu. Fechou porta com os pés.

#Oi...# Disse ela, tímida.

Mas mal teve tempo de falar um "Tudo bem?" E já estava com seus lábios possuídos em um beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. O youkai a abraçava de um jeito que a garota não tinha escapatórias.

#Por que a Sangozinha não me da um "Oi" assim?# Perguntou um Miroku infeliz, olhando a cena.

#Porque você não dá tempo nem da gente se olhar!# Exclamou Sango, aparecendo na sala. Acabara de sair do banheiro.

Miroku olhou para a namorada, sorrindo sugestivamente, e logo a agarrou também. Inuyasha estava louco para fazer o mesmo com Kagome, mas percebeu que a menina estava um pouco assustada com o "agarramento".

"_Deixa ela ver na hora o filme"_ – Pensou perverso, Inuyasha.

#Vamos ver os filmes? # Perguntou, como se não estivesse atrapalhando nada.

#'Tá...# Concordou Sango, desgrudando-se de Miroku. Logo sem seguida pegou a sacola das mãos de Inuyasha e passou a ver os filmes.

#Legal... Legal... Leg... HEI... # Sango parou em um dos filmes # Que filmes são esses? Que pouca vergonha Inuyasha! Esperava isso do Miroku, mas de você... # Fez uma pausa # 'Tá, de você eu também esperava, mas...

#Ah, qual é Sango! Quem vê pensa que você nunca viu um filme assim! # Disse Inuyasha, defendendo-se. Miroku já estava do lado da namorada, também olhando para as capas. Rin e Sesshoumaru pareciam grudados pelos lábios, e Kagome boiava completamente.

#Claro que já! E esse a gente viu junto, lembra? # Falou Miroku, inocentemente. Logo levou um tapinha no ombro.

#E aí, é bom?# Perguntou Sesshoumaru, liberando Rin. Parecia estar prestando total atenção na conversa.

#Mais ou menos... Têm melhores... # Respondeu, vasculhando a sacola em buscas dos outros DVD's, deixando o outro de lado.

Kagome esticou-se um pouco e quando viu do que se tratava o filme, arregalou os olhos e quando ia pronunciar alguma palavra...

#Que tal vemos "Fúria em Duas Rodas?" # Perguntou Inuyasha.

#Beleza!# Miroku concordou por todos, pegando o DVD e já ligando a TV e o aparelho.

Kagome ainda olhava para a caixinha do filme pornô.

#Hei, esquece isso, 'tá? # Disse Inuyasha, pegando a caixinha e colocando de lado. Kagome ficou vermelha dos pés à cabeça # Vamos ver o filme # Pegou a mão dela e sentaram no sofá de frente para a TV.

Sango e Miroku ficaram na lateral do lado direito, sendo que Sango estava sendo abraçada por Miroku. Rin e Sesshoumaru na lateral esquerda, sendo que Rin estava com as pernas no colo do namorado.

O filme logo começou e logo, também, os casais já formados começaram a se agarrar. Colaram as bocas e não desgrudaram mais. Rin e Sesshoumaru eram os mais assanhados, ele já estava deitado em cima da pobre garota. Miroku e Sango não estavam atrás. Os únicos que assistiam ao filme eram Kagome e Inuyasha. Ou melhor... tentavam.

#É normal isso?# Perguntou, ingênua, Kagome, apontando para os casais se amassando. Inuyasha conteve o riso e respondeu normalmente.

#É sim... # Começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos de Kagome # Mas geralmente eu também 'tô no esquema...

Kagome arregalou os olhos e se encolheu mais contra o sofá. Agora mantinha os olhos fixos na TV e nem sequer ligava para alguns gemidos.

O hanyou suspirou baixo e também voltou-se para o filme. Era bom... Mas não estava com espírito para filmes aquela tarde. Foi deitando vagarosamente no ombro de Kagome. Essa continuava sem se mexer.

#Ai... Que sono, né?

#Uhum # Foi o que ela pode responder, para conter a ansiedade e a euforia que vinha de dentro dela.

Inuyasha colocou uma das suas mãos sobre a mão dela e começou a acariciá-la. Kagome nada fez, novamente. Inuyasha se acomodou melhor contra a garota, olhou para cima e viu os olhos cerrados. Sorriu satisfeito. Era óbvio que ela estava gostando... E quem não gostaria, né?

Beijou levemente o pescoço dela e foi subindo a boca, ainda com os olhos abertos. As expressões de Kagome eram excitantes e engraçadas ao mesmo tempo. Viu que quando chegou na bochecha, ela entreabriu os lábios inconscientemente. Deu mais um sorriso e partiu para a boca dela...

#Adorei o filme... # Disse Miroku largando Sango e retirando o DVD.

#Achei que ia ser melhor... # Suspirou Rin, voltando ao normal e limpando a boca com o polegar.

Nesse meio tempo Inuyasha já tinha se separado de Kagome. E a garota estava rubra.

#V-vocês prestaram atenção? # Indagou Kagome, incrédula.

#Sim # Responderam todos juntos, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Inuyasha sorriu. Ela era tão ingênua e sexy ao mesmo tempo...

#Não tem gente que presta atenção na aula e ao mesmo tempo escreve coisas fora da matéria?

#Tem...

#Então eles são a mesma coisa. Se beijam e se amassam, mesmo assim sabem todas as falas decor.

#Ah...

#Vamos colocar esse? # Sugeriu Rin, pegando "No Cair da Noite".

#Parece ser legal... # Apoiou Sesshoumaru, que tinha roubado a capa da namorada.

Colocaram. Mas dessa vez não começaram a se esfregarem uns nos outros. Dessa vez assistiram o filme normalmente, para o alívio de Kagome e desespero de Inuyasha.

Logo no começo do filme, Kagome percebeu que a tal "fada do dente" só aparecia de noite e matava quem a via. E se agarrou em Inuyasha por três motivos: 1°. Já estava escurecendo, ou melhor JÁ estava escuro. 2°. Não tinha outra pessoa para Kagome se segurar. E 3°. Inuyasha lhe passava segurança.

Umas e outras horas Kagome gritava, Rin e Sango se sobressaltavam. E os respectivos namorados as abraçavam. Por volta do final do filme, Miroku percebeu que Kagome estava realmente com MUITO medo, olhou para Sesshoumaru e mandou um sinal. Sesshoumaru sorriu e olhou para Kagome, a menina estava encolhida no colo de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão e esse fez que não com a cabeça. Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar ameaçador. O hanyou olhou para a garota em seus braços e sorriu, olhou para o irmão e confirmou com a cabeça.

O filme acabou...

#Da licença, vou ao banheiro # Falou Miroku, piscando para Sesshoumaru.

#E aí, gostaram? – Perguntou Sango, já guardando o filme.

#DETESTEI! # Respondeu prontamente Kagome.

#Ah, qual é Ka... Até que foi legalzinho... # Tentou convencer Inuyasha.

#Super... # Rebateu ironicamente #Acho que vou compra esse...

#BUHHHH!

#AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: Kagome foi cortada no meio da frase por Miroku, que apareceu na sala com um pano preto e uma mascara branca cobrindo-o, parecendo mesmo a fada do dente.

Kagome deu um pulo tão grande que acabou caindo do sofá, deixando as belas pernas torneadas de fora, a vista de Inuyasha, que as comeu com os olhos. Mas logo voltou a realidade com os gritos da bela.

#VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, É, MIROKU? Eu poderia ter um infarto aqui! Se eu morresse, o que você ia fazer, hein?# Exaltou-se.

#Pode ficar tranqüila, Kagome... Nessa idade não se têm infartos# Disse Sesshoumaru, com a expressão séria.

Kagome ficou rubra e voltou para o seu lugar.

#Ai... Que fome # Exclamou Sango, levantando-se e indo em direção à cozinha.

#Eu vou junto! # Disse Rin, acompanhando a amiga # Vem Kagome!

Kagome levantou, arrumou a saia e partiu atrás das meninas.

#Gostosa ela # Disse Sesshoumaru, se acomodando no sofá.

#Ela é minha! # Defendeu Inuyasha, um pouco irritado.

#'Tô vendo, Phuff # Revidou o mesmo, com ar de desdém.

#Ahh, cala a boca # Disse pondo um ponto final na conversa e trocaram de filmes.

_**Na cozinha**_

Kagome permanecia sem falar nada.

#Que foi, Ka? # Perguntou Sango, pegando uns refrigerantes.

#Nada # Respondeu sobressaltada, acordando do suposto _transe_.

#Vamos fale... Você parece... Pasma # Comentou Rin, encarando-a.

#Nada não # Tentou sorrir, falhando miseravelmente.

#Kagome, toda a vez que uma mulher diz "nada" é porquê tem alguma coisa.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Era incrível como essas pessoas sabiam de tudo. Parecia que elas sabiam todos os segredos da vida.

#Mas...

#Nada de mas... Pode falar...

Kagome suspirou e olhou para baixo.

#É normal vocês ficarem se agarrando assim?# Perguntou tímida. Sango e Rin se entreolharam, escondendo o riso.

#Kagome...# Sango se abaixou e levantou a cabeça da amiga # Não precisa se sentir tão incomodada assim... Aliás... Por que você não beija o Inuyasha também? Tenho certeza que ele vai ser carinhoso...

#NÃO... Eu não posso fazer isso... Porque... Porque...

#Ah, qual é, Ka! Ele beija bem, eu garanto!# Incentivou Rin. Kagome olhou assustada pra ela.

#Você já beijou ele?

#Sim... Antes de conhecer o Sesshy...

#AHHH – Kagome estava meio... Confusa? Isso confusa... Como alguém podia sair com outra pessoa e depois conviverem normalmente?

#É verdade # Sango tinha se virado para Rin depois que pegou os copos # O Inu beija muito bem!

#Você também Sango? # Perguntou Kagome incrédula.

#Sim... Por que?

#Ah, nada não... # Kagome se jogou na cadeira, frustrada. Não valia a pena começar a gostar do Inuyasha, ele era muito galinha. Mas isso não fazia diferença... Já começara a se interessar pelo rapaz, e não podia mais mandar no seu coração.

As meninas terminaram de arrumar a pipoca, pegaram os refrigerantes e os copos. Voltaram para a sala e estavam os três com gigantescos sorrisos maliciosos no rosto, os olhos fixos na TV.

#O que vocês estão ven...do# Sango cerrou os olhos, impaciente. Eram os filmes pornô

"_Agora que Kagome tem um infarto"_ pensou.

Foi para o lado do namorado, que logo a agarrou. Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo com Rin e Inuyasha tentava se controlar.

#Sango eu... # Começo a falar Kagome entrando na sala, mas parou bruscamente ao ver as cenas do filme. Sango e Rin se entreolharam. Inuyasha a olhou com desejo, mas logo percebeu a expressão dela # Eu... Eu tenho que ir # Falou desnorteada, e acabou indo para os quartos em vez da porta de entrada.

Ficou perdida no corredor.

#Kagome... # Chamou Inuyasha

#Eu... Eu... # não conseguia formular uma frase coerente. Parecia que aquele era um mundo paralelo. Ela não pertencia a ele e não conseguia se encaixar em nada.

#Calma... # Sem pensar duas vezes, o hanyou a abraçou, protegendo-a em seus braços. Sentia o corpo dela tremer com a aproximação e sorriu.

#Inu eu preciso... # Mas nesse momento a energia acabou. Ele a sentiu agarrar mais forte. # Inu...

#Calma, eu 'tô aqui # Disse ele a abraçando mais forte e abaixando devagar # Vou ver o que houve...

#NÃO! Por favor, não me deixa sozinha # Sussurrou ela, o agarrando mais.

#'Tá, tudo bem... # Se ela não estivesse com tanto medo, ele poderia até se aproveitar da situação. Mas percebeu que ela começou a lacrimejar.

"_Como alguém pode ter tanto medo do escuro a ponto de chorar?"_ – Pensou. Mas pelo pouco que conhecia Kagome não era só o escuro que ela temia, e sim de muitas outras coisas que ela escondia. Ela temia viver...

Abraçou-a melhor, tentando protegê-la por inteiro. Foi abaixando lentamente e a levando junto para sentarem-se no chão. Não sabia porque a energia tinha caído, e também não sabia se ia demorar.

#Você deve me achar uma idiota# sussurrou Kagome.

Inuyasha já tinha se acostumado com a escuridão, e ainda mais sendo um hanyou. Pôde ver que ela mantinha uma expressão assustada e de olhos fechados.

#Não... # Disse, mas sorriu # Na verdade sim. Nunca vi uma pessoa que chorasse com medo de escuro...

Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, não via nada muito bem, mas Inuyasha percebeu que ela o encarava com medo, e um pouco indignada.

#Também nunca vi olhos tão lindos# Inuyasha completou, foi se aproximando mais e mais da jovem em seus braços. Viu que ela continuava assustada, mas já não sentia tanto medo.

Kagome já tinha acostumado com a escuridão, olhou para o hanyou e não pensava em nada a não ser provar mais uma vez aqueles lábios deliciosos.

Mexeu-se um pouco no colo dele. Inuyasha a sentiu e mordeu os lábios. Sim, ele poderia aproveitar-se dela sem ela ao menos saber o que tinha feito, mas... Ainda não era a hora...

"_O que foi, hein, cara? Desde quando você pensa 'NA hora?'" – Maldita voz da minha cabeça viu..._

#Inu...#

#Shiii# Fez ele.

Passou a mão pelo rosto dela e a beijou na bochecha, Kagome fechou os olhos com o toque dos lábios molhados dele. Inuyasha, por sua vez, apenas a beijava em várias regiões, sem aproximar-se da boca. Até que Kagome perdeu a paciência e o puxou, num ato de surpresa para os dois.

Inuyasha sorriu quando os lábios quentes dela tocaram os seus. Ele passou a mão pelo pescoço da jovem e a puxou mais, querendo aprofundar o beijo. Tocou a língua nos lábios dela, que automaticamente entreabriu estes, dando passagem para a língua do rapaz. Ele, inconscientemente, colocou a mão livre na cintura dela e a apertou contra seu corpo, sentindo um leve arrepio quando ela apertou um pouco as pernas na sua cintura. O hanyou desceu a mão do pescoço da morena e passou a arranhar levemente as costas dela sob a blusa.

#Kagome...# Murmurou com a voz rouca, quando afastou rapidamente os lábios dos dela.

Antes que a jovem pudesse falar algo, ele a puxou e a beijou mais voraz que antes, fazendo com que a garota ficasse levemente espantada. Inuyasha estava enlouquecendo com aquele beijo, e sentia que só aquilo não o ia satisfazer.

Segurou as pernas dela, foi levantando lentamente sem parar de beijá-la. Kagome estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que ele a estava levando para outro lugar. Andou um pouco com a jovem no colo, abriu a porta do quarto, entrou e fechou esta com o pé. Ainda a beijando, caminhou até a cama e a deitou nesta, só ai Kagome percebeu que estava em uma cama, mas não deu muita atenção para isso, já que Inuyasha se deitou por cima dela e continuou beijando-lhe.

Frase confusa Desceu uma das mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, parando na coxa, onde a saia havia acabado. Apertou-a levemente e depois voltou a subir a mão, desta vez por dentro da saia, enquanto a outra mão acariciava seu seio. Ele desceu os lábios para o pescoço da jovem, onde arrancou alguns suspiros dela.

#Pára, Inuyasha...# Pediu com a voz rouca.

Ficou estática quando sentiu a mão que estava em sua coxa acariciar o ponto mais íntimo de seu corpo, por cima da calcinha. Levou a mão até a dele e a tirou de lá, sem protestos vindos do hanyou.

#Que bom que estavam se divertindo enquanto eu e o Miroku tentávamos consertar a luz!# Ironizou Sesshoumaru, acendendo a luz do quarto. Sango, Miroku e Rin estavam logo atrás dele.

Kagome corou mortalmente, empurrou o hanyou e saiu correndo daquela casa.

#KAGOME!# Inuyasha gritou e tentou ir atrás da jovem, mas foi impedido pelo irmão #DÁ PRA ME SOLTAR? JÁ NÃO BASTOU TER ESTRAGADO MINHA NOITE, NÃO?# Gritou novamente, agora mais irritado que antes.

#Vá atrás dela Rin...# Pediu o youkai, ainda segurando o meio-irmão. Rin prontamente fez o que lhe foi pedido. Assim que Miroku e Sango saíram de lá, Sesshoumaru jogou Inuyasha no chão do quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si. #Ai, Inuyasha... A cada dia que passa, eu tenho mais certeza de que você é um idiota!#

#Se foda, Sesshoumaru...# Resmungou, se sentando direito no chão e escorando a cabeça na cama.

#'Tá, eu sei que você é um idiota, um incompetente, que só faz burradas e tudo mais... Só que dessa vez passou do limites!#

#Feh!# Respondeu Inuyasha, do chão. Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

#Sabe quem é ela?# O hanyou respondeu que sim com a cabeça, enquanto o mais velho andava pelo quarto #Então deve saber também que a senhorita Kagome é a pura... Santa... Ingênua... Delicada... Filha de UM DOS NOSSOS MELHORES SÓCIOS!# Explodiu Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha o olhou um pouco surpreso. Sabia que o irmão sempre fora muito dedicado ao trabalho e às finanças da família.

# Então...# Continuou, com a voz normalmente fria #Pare de agir como se fosse um adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele, que não consegue ver um rabo de saia e não dormi com ela, pois se isso acontecer com Kagome, nosso pai ficara muuuuuuuuuito chateado... # Sesshoumaru tinha abaixado na frente do irmão, que o olhava sem medo # E eu farei questão de te matar por levar a gente para a miséria.

#Feh!

#Ah, e é claro... Voltaremos a morar no Japão... Sem corridas... Sem carros... E sem mulher, pois o único tempo livre que você terá, será para fazer as fisioterapias, pois estará muito machucado para qualquer outra coisa.#

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e abriu a porta. Antes de sair parou e voltou-se para o irmão.

#Deixe nosso primo saber que você ficou beijando a namorada dele. Vocês já se matam sem motivos. Kouga vai vir tirar satisfações...# E saiu.

Inuyasha continuou no chão a pensar em tudo o que o mais velho falou. Realmente Kagome não valia a pena. Tinha tanta coisa a perder se ficasse com ela. Mas mesmo assim, estava louco por ela. Como alguém tão inocente conseguiu tirá-lo do controle? Kagome era diferente das outras vad... Mulheres que ele dormia. Ela era linda, gostosa e provocava os homens sem ao menos saber disso.

Ele levantou e dirigiu-se até a sala. Lá encontrou Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru vendo TV. Olharam para ele preocupados e ao mesmo tempo com um pouco de raiva.

#O que foi, hein? Nunca viram? Querem foto?# Perguntou grosso.

Pegou a chave do carro e foi até a garagem. Tudo estava rodando na sua cabeça. Entrou no carro, colocou a chave na ignição, mas não ligou o motor. Ficou um tempo pensando aonde ia. Deu um soco no volante por ser tão idiota. Sesshoumaru estava certo. Claro que nunca ia admitir isso em voz alta. Ligou o carro e saiu. Andou sem rumo, passou uns vinte minutos andando pela cidade até que parou em um lugar.

Olhou em volta. Era o hotel onde Kagome estava hospedada. Olhou melhor para o jardim de entrada e a viu. Apurou mais a visão. Estava sentada em um banco, chorando e Rin conversando com ela.

Inuyasha se sentiu um pouco mal. Odiava ver as pessoas chorarem e aquela menina o fazia sentir-se um pouco pior. Talvez pelo fato dele ser o motivo daquelas lágrimas. Rin olhou em volta. Talvez procurando mais alguns argumentos, foi quando viu o cunhado. Olhou brava pra ele. Inuyasha nem pensou duas vezes, ligou o carro e partiu pra o Rosa Negra.

Queria esquecer tudo aquilo e o melhor jeito era dançar. Estacionou o carro em um lugar qualquer e entrou na boate. Antes de mais nada, dirigiu-se ao bar e tomou uma forte dose de algum whisky, que ele nem se importou em saber que marca era. Colocou o copo no bar e se dirigiu a uma loira que dançava sensualmente o chamando para a pista.

OoOoOoO

#Você tem certeza que quer ir, Kagome?# Perguntou Rin.

#Absoluta!# Respondeu a morena, terminando de se vestir. #E então? Como estou?# Indagou, dando uma voltinha.

#Está linda, querida!

Kagome usava um vestido preto com alguns detalhes pratas, nada muito chamativo, porém provocante. Mostrava um generoso decore quadrado na frente, alsinhas muito finas. Ia até a cintura bem justinho, um recorte e a saia mais solta, não muito rodada.

#Vamos?# Perguntou Kagome, já pegando um casaco.

Rin concordou, meio a contra gosto. Sabia... Não... Tinha certeza que Inuyasha estaria lá. Era o lugar que o acalmava e o fazia esquecer os problemas, mas preferiu não contrariar Kagome... Quem sabe ela teria sorte.

Depois de um tempo de caminhada, chegaram ao Rosa Negra. Rin entrou, sendo seguida por Kagome. Logo avistaram Sango conversando animadamente, Miroku e Sesshoumaru bebendo alguma coisa.

#Oi# Disse Rin chegando perto do namorado e o abraçando.

#Oi# Acompanhou Kagome. Todos olharam para ela assustados, depois para Rin, que com o olhar disse: _"Não tive escolha..."._

#E aí, Kagome# Falou Miroku, a abraçando e virando para o outro lado (Lado oposto da pista de dança)# Beleza?#

#Sim# Respondeu normalmente #Quero dançar# Disse sorrindo. Mas quando virou novamente para a pista viu Inuyasha esfregando-se, LITERALEMNTE, em uma loira com uma mini saia preta e um top rosa berrante. Olhou a cena e apenas conseguiu abrir a boca.

Viu quando Inuyasha abaixou a mulher de costas e a trouxe de volta, parando as bocas a milímetros. Sorriram e voltaram a encaixar as pernas uma no meio da outra e rebolavam sensualmente. Inuyasha separou-se um pouco da mulher e a rodou, quando fez isso olhou para os lados e viu uma Kagome extática, observando a cena.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele na hora. Quase deixando a loira cair no chão. Ela reclamou um pouco, mas o hanyou nem deu bola, a largou e partiu na direção da morena que o olhava espantada.

#Oi# Disse ele, constrangido chegando perto dela.

#Oi# Respondeu seca.

#Tudo bem? Quero dizer... Você saiu daquele jeito... E eu...#

#'Tá...# Rebateu ela, um pouco mais amolecida. Apesar de tudo, ele estava numa tentativa frustrada de pedir desculpas.

Inuyasha sorriu. Percebeu que a voz dela já estava diferente. Passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, fazendo-a estremeceu, mas mantendo os olhos abertos.

#Vamos...#

#Dançar? Sim!# Kagome cortou Inuyasha no meio da frase e a completou. O hanyou sorriu, e a conduziu para o meio da pista.

#Eu acho a Kagome muito fácil...# Suspirou Miroku# Quero dizer... Eles estavam se amassando no quarto dele há menos de uma hora, ela saiu brava, e agora já estão dançando.

#Ela não é fácil, é apenas é ingênua. E o Inuyasha se aproveita da situação# Sango defendeu a nova amiga.

#O meu medo é que ela esteja gostando dele. E sabemos muito bem, que gente assim, se apaixona e ama muito fácil...# Sesshoumaru entrou na conversa.

Uma música tinha acabo de começar. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, que estava meio receosa ainda, olhando para as pessoas em volta. Este sorriu discretamente, pegou na cintura da morena, e começou levemente a dar alguns passinhos para frente e para trás. Ela foi se soltando aos poucos.

Ele apertou-a mais contra si e foi descendo e subindo, ainda rebolando. Kagome foi tentando acompanhar, e até que não se saiu tão mau.

"Se controla, Inuyasha... Se controla..." Repetia mentalmente o hanyou, mas estava sendo difícil se controlar. Apertou a cintura dela, fazendo-a descer o tronco pra traz e parar a milímetros de sua boca. Desceu o tronco de novo e na volta colaram testa com testa. Desceram e subiram rebolando mais uma vez.

Kagome já entrara no clima da música. Colocou o pescoço para traz, dando uma pequena volta, acompanhando os quadris. Aquilo dera um passe livre do hanyou ao pescoço dela, mas ele apenas roçou os lábios no local, fazendo a garota se arrepiar. Ele desceu o tronco dela de novo, e desta vez na volta, não resistiu e a beijou. Colocou uma mão em seu pescoço, enquanto a outra acariciava ternamente a cintura dela. Kagome, no começo, resistiu, mas quando sentiu a língua quente e úmida do hanyou pedir passagem, entreabriu os lábios e se entregou ao beijo.

"Não passe a mão... Ela não quer... Não passe a mão...!" O hanyou passou a repetir essa frase, mas a tentação do corpo de Kagome colado ao seu era muita. Lentamente desceu a mão da cintura para a bunda, e desta para a coxa, onde a arranhou levemente e depois a puxou para cima, fazendo com que ela ficasse dobrada na altura de sua perna. Subiu a mão pela coxa novamente e parou na bunda, apertando-a levemente. Desceu os lábios para o pescoço da jovem, a fazendo ficar arrepiada.

#Inuyasha... Espera...!# Pediu, tentando tirar a mão dele de sua bunda, mas era quase impossível.

Ele a apertou mais contra ele quando a viu querendo se afastar. Subiu a mão da bunda para um dos seios, soltando um baixo gemido. Kagome, com muito esforço, o empurrou e deu-lhe um belo e merecido tapa na face. Inuyasha, um pouco atordoado, levou a mão até onde ela havia batido. Kagome estava com os olhos marejados. Apenas passou correndo por ele e saiu do Rosa Negra.

"Ahh, droga! Eu sou um idiota mesmo!", pensou. Estava se achando um lixo. Prometera a si mesmo que não tentaria seduzir Kagome, mas não conseguira. Completamente irritado, dirigiu-se até o bar.

#Uma dose de conhaque...# Pediu ao atendente, que logo trouxe o que o hanyou pedira. Este apenas virou a dose garganta abaixo. #Mais um...# E assim passou mais ou menos meia hora... Apenas bebia...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_**No outro dia**_

Inuyasha acordou bem disposto. A noite havia sido ótima. Espreguiçou-se, sorriu ao lembra-se de Kagome, dos beijos dela...

"_Mas que, diabos, 'tô pensando nela?"_

#Bom dia, amor# Disse uma voz diferente ao seu lado.

Inuyasha levantou assustado. Viu uma jovem muito linda de cabelos castanhos cacheados, deitada na sua cama, nua, apenas com o lençol a cobrindo. Foi aí que Inuyasha percebeu que também estava sem roupa, pegou a calça que estava no chão e se cobriu.

#Quem é você?# Perguntou estático.

#Não lembra de mim, Inuzinho? Ontem à noite você parecia lembrar bem, meu nome...# Comentou maliciosa.

Como um flash, lembrou-se. A Briga com o irmão, Kagome chorando, à noite no rosa negra, a bebida, as mulheres...

#Ah, desculpa... Anh... Ana, né?# Começou, sem-graça.

#Isso!# Disse a jovem, sorrido alegremente.

#Então... Ana... Bem... Se você quiser ir embora agora... Melhor, vai embora. 'Tô com um pouco de dor de cabeça...#

"_Como o humor pode mudar rápido"_ – Pensou irritado.

#Eu 'tava pensando em fazer a manhã um pouco mais divertida... # Disse a mulher, faceira. Engatinhando em cima da cama, aproximava-se dele. Mesmo ela estando com o corpo coberto, Inuyasha pode ver as curvas dela.

"_E num é que mesmo bêbado eu pego mulher gostosa?"_ – Sorriu maliciosamente.

#O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A KAGOME, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL?

Bem no momento que a mulher estava se aproximando de Inuyasha, Kouga entrou aos berros no quarto do primo.

#SAI DAQUI LOBO FEDIDO! 'TÁ VENDO QUE 'TÔ OCUPADO?# Gritou em retorno, Inuyasha. Enquanto à mulher saia do quarto enrolada no lençol, pegando suas roupas pelo caminho, ligeiramente ofendida.

#Que se foda!# Respondeu Kouga, reparando na jovem. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-la.

#'Tá vendo? Mais um lençol!# Inuyasha vestia a calça, enquanto o primo olhava mais uma vez para a mulher no corredor.

#Elas sempre levam o lençol...# Suspirou Kouga, lembrando-se dos vários lençóis que tinha perdido.

#É... Pelo menos a Kagome deixou o meu aqui...# Provocou Inuyasha. Que mal havia em o primo achar que ele tinha dormido com ela?

#O que?# Kouga virou-se, incrédulo.

#É, lobo! Finalmente você escolheu alguém realmente boa...#

#Você não tocou nela!# Kouga ainda dizia com as palavras roucas.

#Ah, que é isso, lobo. Deixa de ser egoísta. Não confia no teu taco? Não vai perder a namoradinha não... Quer dizer... A não ser que eu seja melhor que você, né... E alem disse você aposto ela lá no Japão lembra? Tive que cumprir a aposta.

#SEU DESGRAÇADO!# Kouga pegou Inuyasha pelo pescoço e o prendeu na parede# Ela era virgem!# Disse entre os dentes.

#Oh, então nesse caso...# Inuyasha deu um soco no estômago do primo, fazendo-o recuar, mas não o machucado muito #Ela não é mais...

#Eu mato você. Eu juro que MATO você!#

Quando Kouga ia pular no pescoço de Inuyasha, que ria vitoriosamente, Sesshoumaru chegou e segurou Kouga.

#O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?#

#Esse... Esse DESGRAÇODO, NOJENTO E DEPRAVADO... DORMIU COM A _MINHA_ KAGOME...#

Sesshoumaru olhou para um Inuyasha morrendo de rir, depois para um Kouga soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

#Foi o que ele disse?

#Foi...# Kouga cuspia ao falar de tanto ódio e raiva.

#Não seja idiota, Kouga. Inuyasha não chegou a dormi com a _sua_ Kagome. Até parece que você não conhece o gênio do meu irmão...

Kouga se acalmou e Sesshoumaru o soltou.

#Menos mal...# Respondeu Kouga, ainda se mordendo de ciúmes #Você não seria tão baixo a ponto de ficar com a filha de um dos nossos melhores sócios.

"_De novo essa merda de sócio..."_ – Pensou o hanyou, rodando os olhos.

#Mas cheguei bem perto de prová-la # Disse Inuyasha, sentando-se na cama, mordendo os lábios. Kouga olhou para Sesshoumaru em busca que ele desmentisse, mais não foi bem assim.

#Isso é verdade. Eles estavam aos beijos, e Inuyasha já passava a mão...

#NÃO! Pára!# disse Kouga, fechando os olhos e se contorcendo de raiva #Você 'tá morto, cachorro...

#PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!# Sesshoumaru gritou, segurando kouga, enquanto Inuyasha meramente sorria. Pegou o primo pelo colarinho e o puxou para fora do quarto. Mas antes de fechar a porta olhou para o irmão e sibilou #Você só me dá dor de cabeça...

Inuyasha sorriu e se jogou na cama.

"_Como o humor muda rápido..."_ – Pensou mais uma vez naquele dia.

Já na sala, Sesshoumaru jogou Kouga contra a parede e se aproximou com o dedo indicador na cara do primo.

#Preste atenção, pois vou fala uma vez só. Não é só porque somos primos que vou deixar que um ataque de ciúmes acabe com nossa família. Se é que ainda temos uma inteira... Inuyasha é um irresponsável e infantil, mas ele não faz nada sozinho. Antes de vir matar meu irmão, tire satisfações com a sua namoradinha, que na verdade não passa de um amor platônico, pois todo mundo sabe que ela não gosta de você... Então, Kouga, não se rebaixe ao nível do Inuyasha, porque depois de mim e do meu pai, você é o único que pensa com a lógica nessa família.#

Sesshoumaru soltou o primo e este arrumou a camisa.

#Pena que o cara de cachorro não é igual você...# Disse irritado, mas o sermão havia funcionado.

#Não... Inuyasha não pensa com a cabeça... Ele pensa com o coração, por isso ele é melhor que você...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee galerinha... tamos nois aki postando... XD... Finalmente depois de um LONGOOO tempo né UAHuhauHAUhauh... Bem, bem espero que gostem.. pq particularmente eh o capitulo que eu mais curti...**

**b-jinhusssssssssssssssssssssssss (by bruna)**

**Ispero que tenham gostado.. nos isforçamos muito pra escreve-lo não foi bruna?**

**Heaiaueihauihauiheauiahuiaheahaueiuea**

**(ki ela não me veja iscrevendo isso..Pq ela escreveu o capitulo praticamente inteiro, e eu só umas cinco linhas mais ou menos..) euiaheauaihieuhauueaeiae**

**Deixem review ok?**

**Bjoks**

**(by linoca)**


End file.
